Permanent Thing
by HalfwayHome
Summary: After rescuing Henry from Neverland and returning back to Storybrooke; Regina and Emma work together with Archie in therapy sessions on building a better understanding of one another...'for Henry's sake'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Permanent Thing**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Once.'**

**Summary: After rescuing Henry from Neverland and returning back to Storybrooke. Regina and Emma work together with Archie in therapy sessions on building a better understanding of one another...'for Henry's sake'.**

**A/N: Permanent Thing is back and just a bit different. PT is a story that I loved writing but let the voices of many people on this site deter me from what I originally wanted to do with the story. Unfortunately, the majority of my unfinished stories are a result of certain people trying to tell me what I should do with ****my**** story and I ended up changing my original ideas of those stories. But not now, I'm sticking with what I want to do. So, with a little more current story added with Neverland. PT is back on the site and I have it all finished to how I want it. To those who liked the original, the same concept is here but it's more on track to what I wanted to do in the first place. The 'twist' if people remember, is still in it. **

**Thank you again to all of those still taking time out to read my stories. **

**And as always, if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you.**

* * *

Regina was beyond irritated and Archie could tell. The whole room closed in on him with Regina's perturbed aura. He didn't know what to say but held a small smile when her eyes caught his. With her legs crossed elegantly across from him on the couch she tapped one foot on the floor while her hands remained clenched in her lap. Her eyes slipped over to the clock and she sighed. Emma was never late and honestly, it worried Regina but she couldn't admit that.

Clearing his throat, Archie smiled, "The session will start as soon as Emma arrives. No need to worry about that. Unless you'd like to take this time to talk with just me without Emma here, which is completely fine."

Narrowing her eyes, Regina remained quiet.

It was funny though. Archie found the irritated look turn more into anger but then a slight look of worry. There was a flash of it on her face but it changed as quickly as it appeared.

Just as Regina was ready to call the aggravating blonde the door flew open and a breathless Emma came tumbling in. Her feet hit the ground hard as she wiped the back of her hand on her forehead. She was sweating and looked like a complete mess but kept a smile making her way over to Regina on the couch.

With a thud and a deep breath, Emma took her seat next to the seething brunette on the comfortable couch.

"I ran here. Sorry. Got held up." Swallowing a large gulp of air, Emma chuckled, "Sheriff stuff. It seems like the town is even crazier now than before."

Regina looked on unimpressed while Archie held a small smile at the blonde. Emma found the death stare and sighed, "You're mad, of course."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I told Regina the session wouldn't start until you were here. Unless she wanted to talk one on one which...she...you're talking about Regina." Archie said with a knowing nod. With a sheepish chuckle, the man watched the two women stare at one another.

"Yes, I am mad, Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Swan? Seriously? We're back to that? We sailed through strange worlds together, fought off evil fucking fairytale characters together and got our son back home in one piece."

Archie made a quick note - _Another week and Emma referred to Henry as their son. No back and forth from Regina about the matter of Henry being specifically one or the others son. Progress. _

"We're back to that whenever you act like a fool which seems to be more often than not."

Emma ran her hands through her long blonde locks with a loud sigh of exasperation. She situated herself on the couch fully giving the brunette her attention who turned her own gaze away from the blonde.

"Why the hell are you pissed at me, Regina? You know what it's like for me trying to keep this whole town under control. I didn't ask Leroy to jump into one of the police cruisers and go for a joyride around town just so I could be late for my therapy session with you. Hell, you know no one knows about what we're doing here so it's not like I can tell people about these appointments. We made it clear that this was strictly between us three here."

"This isn't therapy, Ms. Swan." Regina huffed to which Emma growled in response, "What is it then?"

"I'd say it's more like couples therapy but you two don't really like when I call it that." Archie piped up only to find both women glaring at him. Nervously the man chuckled before he turned serious, "Regina, why don't you tell Emma why you're upset."

"It's because I'm late, I get it. I'm not always late and it's not something I can't help it especially when I'm wearing the Sheriff's badge of Crazy Town."

"Emma, let Regina speak," Archie noticed Regina was extra quiet which was unusual since Regina had made a point not to be quiet in their sessions. Ever. But the brunette looked like she was just going to stay that way today. As he addressed the brunette, Archie tried his best to get the woman to speak up, "I'm fairly certain you aren't necessarily mad at Emma's lateness but maybe something else?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are suggesting, Dr. Hopper." Regina replied smoothly. Brown eyes fluttered over to green ones that peered at her with a deep look. Emma laid her arm on the back of the couch and scooted closer to the woman, "No, I think he's right, Regina. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. You were late. We set a specific time to meet and have our weekly session together and you were late. Simple as that." Regina snapped harshly. Emma noted the outburst to be a little over the top which had been happening a lot more recently. The former Mayor of Crazy Town aka Storybrooke, seemed more emotional as of late and Emma didn't really know how to approach her whenever she was in such a mood.

"You could have at least called to tell me..." Regina stopped, fear plagued her face and she was unable to go on with that sentence. She couldn't let Emma or even Archie hear her sound so...needy but lately when it came to Emma, Regina felt that way. But there was more. There obviously was more.

"You were worried about me." Emma stated with a soft look.

"No, I wasn't." Regina replied quickly.

"Regina, honesty is the key to any healthy working relationship."

"This isn't a relationship," Regina quickly said, her eyes nervously drew away from Emma's but the blonde sighed tiredly in response. Whenever it felt like they were making progress, which they had been recently, Regina always started to pull back.

"Ms. Swan and I are doing this to work together better - for Henry."

Archie scribbled a note down on his note pad. Emma looked curiously at him and in that moment, Regina let her eyes look over that sweaty face of Emma's, humid induced wild blonde hair and found a slight smile curling on her lips. Emma truly did look a mess but she wore it well and Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling at how adorable Emma looked.

The thought of Emma looking adorable made Regina almost slap her face at such a notion but she let her smile fade away as Archie said, "I know this is hard for you, Regina. You and Emma have been coming to these sessions for two months now and I feel like it really has helped. The very thought of you two talking about doing this and then actually approaching me with the idea is such a big step alone. We all know that you both came here for Henry but you're also staying for yourselves. You two want to work out whatever issues are between you. To have a better understanding of the other, communicate more effectively and have a better _relationship _together."

Emma whispered, "It's not like Regina and I are dating."

"No, of course not, that's not what I was suggesting." Archie replied. His eyes looked frantically between the two knowing that sometimes - _sometimes - _if he says the wrong thing the session ended early with Regina or Emma walking out of his office.

"Yes, I would never date, Emma," Regina tried to sound convincing but Archie found the woman to be trying too hard. Emma, however, believed every word she said.

"Yeah, you may not want to date me but that didn't stop you from..." Emma slapped her hand over her mouth stopping herself from saying anymore. Regina's head snapped in the blonde's direction, her eyes wide and dangerous as Emma mumbled through her fingers, "Me and Regina dating would never happen. Let alone anything else like that." Horrible save but Archie didn't press the matter sensing the subject to be a delicate one. Later, he'd delve back into the issue considering there was some strange tension going on in the room at that very moment.

Regina didn't even blink while she stared at Emma with that Evil Queen look that always came out during the times Emma put her foot in her mouth - which was often.

Archie shuffled a few papers before he cleared his throat, "Regina, could you continue on why you were upset over Emma's tardiness?"

The brunette let her dark eyes linger a bit more on Emma's wide, worried ones before addressing the bug, "Yes, I was worried," Sliding her eyes slightly back to the blonde, Regina whispered, "Happy now? The Evil Queen was worried about the Savior! For all I know you could have been dead in a ditch. The least you could have done was call and say you were going to be a little late because that idiot drunk felt the need to drive around town in one of your police vehicles."

Emma felt like an idiot. Her head hung for a moment before she looked back up to Regina's face, "I'm sorry. Next time I'll call."

Archie smiled to himself watching the exchange before him. Anymore it seemed like the two women were working on communicating their issues far better than they first started. There was a lot more they needed to address but for now, Archie would take what he could get whenever he had sessions with these two stubborn women.

Maybe it was slightly like couples therapy between the two women but hell would freeze over before they admitted that.

XxX

Archie watched Emma hold the door open for Regina in a dashing way that Regina thanked the woman for quietly. Once the door shut and Emma was left alone with Regina in the hallway, the brunette slapped Emma's arm - _hard._

"Ow! What the hell, Regina?!"

The brunette glared at Emma before stomping off towards the stairs. Emma grunted and followed quickly behind like a little puppy. Regina stopped at the top of the steps turning her whole body in Emma's direction, "You almost told him!"

Frowning, Emma played dumb, "Told him what?"

Regina clenched her jaw, "Do not play dumb with me, Ms. Swan."

"Hey," Emma's eyes softened as she reached out for Regina's arm effectively stopping her from going down the steps, "Please, don't call me, Ms. Swan." The blondes voice was soft, her eyes were tender and Regina tried all she could not to melt into a puddle of goo before that beautiful woman.

"_Emma._"

Hearing Regina say her name like that caused the blonde to grin like an idiot. The blonde mouthed 'thank you' and the slightest of smiles crossed Regina's face but she dismissed it in an instant.

"I didn't almost tell him."

"Yes, you did." Regina whispered, her eyes peered around the vacant building in fear of prying eyes and ears.

Scratching her head awkwardly Emma suggested, "Would it be so bad? We haven't even talked about it and maybe it'd be good for us to talk about it in a session."

"Oh yes, let's tell Archie about that night..." The sarcasm was evident in Regina's voice but her eyes looked fearful as the brunette lowered her voice, "...that night at your apartment."

"The night you came over to my apartment, put the moves on me and we ended up rolling around in my bed naked together."

Emma said it with a straight face but Regina was not amused. The look on her face gave nothing away and Emma worried she maybe shouldn't have referred to their night together like that. True, Regina came over and completely surprised the blonde in a way that ended up with them both in Emma's bed. But it's not like the blonde fought it or tried to stop it. Emma was more than willing to have sex with Regina. She had wanted to do that since day one. Regina was a beautiful woman and all that sexual tension, frustration and flirting between them had led up to that night. Maybe it was a way for Regina to get rid of all those feelings and move on but Emma didn't want to move on or away from her own feelings for Regina. She had no idea Regina felt the same way but Regina would fight tooth and nail to make sure Emma never found that out.

Although, Regina still had trouble wrapping her mind around her being the one that made the move that led them to sleeping together. Which in the end, made it harder for her to really address her own feelings on why she did what she did. Yet, Emma wanted to talk about that night but Regina never wanted to. It was complicated.

"That right there is why I don't want to talk about what happened between us," Regina leaned in to the woman to make her point. She looked furious and Emma did her best not to shrink before the powerful woman, "Your immaturity always shining so brightly makes it so easy for me _not _to talk about that night with you. Ever."

Turning on her heels, Regina glided down the steps in a quick manner but Emma was right on her tail.

"Wait, Regina, please, I'm sorry. That was...I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm done talking about this with you, Emma. If you ever bring up that night again..." Regina seethed, she felt Emma's hand on her arm. It was gentle and it was enough to make the furious woman stop but kept her back to that infuriating blonde.

"I didn't mean it like that, honest," Emma gulped, taking the leap she went on, "It wasn't just us rolling around bed naked. God, that sounds terrible. I'm sorry I said that. Honestly, that night...we slept together and it wasn't planned and kind of came out of nowhere but not really because I..." Emma knew she sounded like an idiot but she was trying and she just hoped Regina was really listening, "Dammit, I just can't ever get the right words out whenever you're around."

Regina's lip curled lightly in a smile. She knew her cheeks were blushing a furious red but she kept in back turned showing nothing to the bumbling blonde.

Emma finished, "I'd like for us to talk about that night. I think it's something we need to talk about and not ignore like we've been doing for two months now."

Regina knew Emma was right but she just wasn't ready to delve into that issue yet. They had enough on their plate and yes, that matter of them sleeping together was a far bigger matter than all the others. The main part of that being it wasn't just a night of sex between them. They weren't drunk and they knew exactly what was happening when they stumbled into Emma's bedroom. Even now, Regina could still feel Emma's strong arms wrapped around her and surprising strength when the blonde had lifted her up off the ground that night. The memory of Regina eagerly jumping up and wrapping her legs tightly around Emma's waist was enough to make the former Evil Queen blush but she stopped herself from letting that happen.

They had been back in Storybrooke for almost five months now and two months ago, one night, it all changed for the Savior and the Evil Queen. It had been a long time coming considering the sexual tension even before their trip to Neverland was already at a boiling point. They were attracted to one another and things took a new turn while on the Jolly Roger. Flirting became a daily routine for them both and everyone noticed it.

Holding her head high Regina prepared herself before turning to meet Emma's optimistic gaze. That hand on her arm still made Regina shiver with delight but she kept her cool as she said, "I think we should address that matter much later. We have enough to deal with now and talking about a night that was a result of months of sexual frustration and flirtation would just be a waste of time."

Letting go of Regina's arm finally, Emma groaned, "Fine. Okay, whatever you say, Madam Mayor. Waste of time," Rolling her shoulders, Emma did her best to hide her disappointment, "Message received."

"You just referred to it as a roll around your bed naked." Regina felt the fight return as Emma threw her hands up with a grunt. They had been getting along better but there always happened to be moments like this now and again. Not usually on the matter of their one night stand since Regina had practically threatened Emma's life if she ever brought it up.

"I don't know why I said that but you know as well as I do that it was more than just a roll around my bed naked together. But you think it's just a waste of time to even mention it so you know, whatever. That just seems even worse than what I said and on top of that you hit me with my 'immaturity' which okay, I can be immature at times but that has a lot to do with you because we're in very different place than we were before. And I have trouble saying the right things to you. We get along better and then the whole..." Emma raised her shoulders, her hands moved around and Regina understood the woman was making movements in regard to their night together.

Nodding, Regina stepped in, "I know. Things have changed between us but I...personally, I'm not ready to even address that night and I don't know when I will be so I'd prefer if we just dropped it."

No yelling, no fighting. Emma and Regina still got a little dramatic with one another now and then but they were able to talk things out easier as well. Even though Emma didn't agree with what Regina said she still respected it and knew the best thing to do was leave Regina be and let the matter go. For now.

"Alright, I'm sorry I brought it up." Emma didn't sound sarcastic but she had a hint of being upset in her words. Regina felt bad but she nodded her gratitude before turning and making her way down the steps. All the while Emma stared at the beautiful woman walking away from her. Her heart clenched in her chest at the sight. A large part of her wanted to run up to Regina and kiss her. The feeling was so strong and also, so scary.

Regina, the emotional basket case she had been lately, for some reason, was crying as she exited the building alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody for the kind comments, I really do appreciate it. I'm glad people are happy to see this story back up. It's good to be delving back into this story again.**

**Again, thank you all so much for all the alerts, favorite, and reviews. I really do appreciate it so thank you all again!**

* * *

Archie looked at the two women on the couch in front of them. A small smile worked its way on his lips as he watched the two interact with one another. Every now and again the two would fall into a playful kind of way he'd never seen from either of them. This part of them was saved for private and these sessions. He knew outside of this office or away from prying eyes they felt more comfortable with one another to be more open and dare he say, fun. Today was one of those days.

"You look nice today." Emma stated with a smile. A cocky look shined in her eyes but the comment was true and everyone in that room knew it.

Hesitantly, Regina peered down at her outfit that she had taken far too long to pick out but she had hoped _someone_ would notice it. That someone being Emma, of course, even if Regina didn't want to admit that.

Lately Regina steered away from the Mayor power suits and went for more casual. Jeans were included and Regina found Emma liked seeing her in jeans. She wasn't blind to Emma's wandering eye whenever she wore jeans and a simple t-shirt. Even the people of Storybrooke noticed but there had been an overall change in the former Evil Queen since the return from Neverland. A good change none the less.

"Thank you, Emma."

"That was nice of you to say, Emma," Archie responded with a pleased look as Emma shrugged. Emma kept her stare in check not to make Regina feel awkward but it was hard not to admire the woman's beauty.

"Yes, he didn't ask you to say something nice about me." Regina smoothed out her shirt. Her eyes glided over to the blonde who wore a crooked grin, shrugged and said, "He hasn't for awhile."

"I haven't had to." Archie scribbled something in his notes before going on, "You two have been complimenting one another without my asking. Not that it's something I should ask of you two but it's nice that you can point something out positive in regards to each other without a second thought."

"Regina always looks nice though," Emma pointed out. Her green eyes hesitantly found Regina's surprised ones before she went on, "Well, you do. I just meant you look extra nice today. But you always look nice. Jeans look really good on you. You have nice legs." The blonde stopped herself from saying anymore since she was well on her way into a ramble but it was worth it just to see Regina smile.

Holding her head up, Emma groaned with frustration at herself for saying way too much. _You have nice legs? _Well she does, Emma had a clear visual of them wrapped around her...

Regina cleared her throat sensing Emma may have fallen into a daydream by the dazed expression. She figured she should say something or try and play it off like she was perturbed by Emma's words but that would all be an act. Compliments from Emma whether they were about her legs or any other body part of hers, Regina liked hearing them.

"Uh, so me and Regina had a good talk this week. I mean, something came up and we actually talked it out pretty maturely." Emma looked to the woman beside her for confirmation. Regina nodded while Archie said, "That's good."

"We both agreed on the decision so I think that's why it was easy to talk about it."

Again, Regina nodded without saying a word.

"Did it have to do with Henry?" The doctor questioned.

"Doesn't it always?" Emma laughed out her response.

"But it also had to do with Neal." Regina finally spoke up.

Archie kept a steady look even though this peaked his interest just a little more considering the subject of Neal was always a little difficult especially with Regina. The former Evil Queen made her feelings about Neal very clear - she didn't like him, plain and simple.

After Regina and Emma rescued Henry from Neverland and they all made their way back to Storybrooke; the surprise of seeing Neal waiting for Emma and Henry there knocked everyone off their feet. Emma assumed he was dead but there he stood awkwardly smiling and more than happy to see his son and Emma. Gold practically shoved everyone out of the way to hug his son but Neal pushed him back and made his way to the stunned savior and son. Regina watched the whole exchange with a heavy heart full of dread thinking the worst.

Regina stiffly said, "Neal brought up the idea of taking Henry to New York."

"He mentioned that I should come too but that's not happening. And like hell, I'd let Neal take our kid to New York without me or Regina."

"When you say 'our kid' you mean?" Archie questioned pen in hand ready to make note of Emma's reply as the blonde looked nervously to the brunette beside her who stared directly at the doctor, showing no emotion.

"Well, I mean me and Regina's kid, of course."

The tension in the air deflated instantly, mainly from Regina who visibly relaxed. Emma noticed and found it hard to believe Regina would think she didn't mean her in the whole 'our kid' definition. Archie knew it was risky asking the question but for his own notes he had to take the chance. He never made it a point to bring up Neal but he knew that it was something that should be discussed on Regina and Emma's terms.

Emma went on, "Neal is Henry's father by title. I don't...honestly, I don't see Neal hanging around just to be a dad to Henry. I'd like for him to be in Henry's life and Regina says she's fine with that but it's kind of weird."

Archie stepped in, "Regina, are you fine with Neal being apart of Henry's life?"

The look on Regina's face was unreadable but she had to be honest. Swallowing hard she kept her attention on Archie when she said, "I know Henry likes having Neal around and I want Henry happy. That's what matters most to me but I don't necessarily like having Neal involved in Henry's life."

Emma had a feeling that was the case but Regina didn't want to ever come out and say that. Finally hearing that made the blonde think. Legally, Regina was Henry's parent - his mother. Neal and Emma had no right to the boy even if they were his birth parents but the law was on Regina's side. Even if she was the former Evil Queen of The Enchanted Forest. Emma thanked her lucky stars that her and Regina could work together at being involved with Henry's life.

"When we got back to Storybrooke and found Neal alive and well I know Regina kind of had a hard time with that."

"With what?" Regina snapped and quickly added, "No, I didn't."

"You were worried." Emma stated gently.

"With what? I was not worried. Why would I be worried?" Archie winced at Regina's defensive tone knowing that the woman may very well up and leave any moment.

"Regina, be honest."

"I am being honest, Ms. Swan!"

"Don't do the Ms. Swan thing, don't do that now. And no lies here. We made that promise to each other and Archie."

Regina huffed and turned her head away from the blonde. The anger bubbled and Emma scooted a little bit closer, she had no idea why but it just happened. More on instinct for the blonde to try and comfort the other woman. That's at least what Archie assumed when he saw the move. But what surprised the doctor more was that Regina responded to the simple gesture. Her body turned closer to Emma but her head stayed turned away. Archie took note of it.

"You secluded yourself from everyone for almost a month because you were scared you'd do something drastic because you thought me and Neal were going take Henry and skip town."

Still, Regina didn't say a word even though it was the truth. She had been scared. She saw the way Neal looked at Emma and Henry. It was like he found what he was looking for all his life. The only problem was Emma didn't look at Neal like that but Regina didn't see that.

"Regina, did you feel that way?" Archie said hoping to get a reaction since he could see she wanted to talk but it was Emma who spoke up.

"I promised you I would never do anything to separate you from Henry. You're his mom. We're both his moms. I may have given birth to the kid but you raised him and legally he is still your son. I know we've had our differences and had some pretty bad fights over Henry but we're past that now. I'm not going to take Henry away from you." Emma noticed Regina's shoulders sag releasing the tension, "We share the kid like a divorced couple. We make it work. Sometimes Henry hangs with Neal here and there but it's you and me really taking care of the kid. We do it together as a slightly less dysfunctional divorced couple." That got Regina to smile and even laugh.

Gaining composure and a voice, Regina said, "I did feel that way when we returned to town and I still do. I worry."

"Why?! I told you..." Emma begins to say but Regina cut her off, "Mr. Cassidy is in love with you and everyone in town is under the impression that he is your..._true love_."

"Neal is _not _my true love. That's crap. I don't love him like he loves me. I love him for giving us Henry but that's it."

Sighing somberly, Regina whispered, "It doesn't matter what you think on the matter. If Mr. Cassidy is your true love then he is your true love."

"Why do you care so much if Neal is my true love?"

"I don't." Regina snapped again, her head craned to meet Emma's curious eyes. The two stared at one another daring the other to say something. Emma narrowed her eyes trying to read the brunettes unreadable face but came up empty. The matter had more to it that Emma couldn't put her finger on. Her arm reached out on the back of the couch, close to the brunettes shoulder. Emma wanted to grasp it in comfort but she didn't.

Regina silently pleaded with her eyes the issue be dropped and thankfully, Emma did just that.

Archie watched the silent exchange with much interest. The way they looked at one another was fascinating in itself. Sometimes he thought there was something huge going on that he didn't know. Emma and Regina were making progress but there was also something holding them back or something they weren't addressing. Or didn't want to address. There was only so much he could do and considering the volatile women he had as patients the clear choice was to let it come out when they were ready.

Regina let the words come from her lips quietly, "I'm more concerned that he will break our sons heart."

Widening his eyes and adjusting his glasses Archie wrote a quick note down about finally hearing Regina refer to Henry as her and Emma's son. The few times Emma had done it, it really didn't surprise him but hearing Regina acknowledge Henry as such was a big deal.

Emma smiled, surely at Regina's choice of words but it faltered when the blonde said, "If that happens whether it does or not we'll be there for Henry. You and me."

XxX

Just like she did with every other session Emma held the door open for the former Queen and walked Regina out. But this time the brunette whirled around with a conflicted gaze. Emma shut Archie's door behind her and waited for the woman to speak. Her mouth opened and shut fighting with herself before turning and heading towards the steps. Not wasting a moment Emma settled after her and said, "Me and Neal aren't going to happen. He tried and I told him it wasn't going to happen. I don't feel for him like that."

"You don't need to explain anything to me."

"Maybe I do. I don't know. I don't want you thinking something when it's nothing."

Regina turned around with a confused frown as Emma approached with a lazy smile. The simple look made Regina stop in her place with a dazed expression. Her face softened when she said, "I'm sorry about how I acted in there. I snapped at you a few times. I didn't mean to."

Emma shrugged, "It happens. I don't mind."

The two smiled at one another before Regina tore her eyes towards the ground hiding her shame. Working on summoning up the courage to be honest, Regina admitted, "But I don't like snapping at you."

"The session got kind of deep and I know how you feel about Neal. No worries, Regina." Stuffing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans Emma smiled catching sight of Regina's small smile. A flutter erupted in Emma's chest but she pushed it away knowing it was no use to indulge in her feelings towards the beauty before her. No matter what had happened, no matter how amazing that one night was, Regina made it clear it was a one time thing. Nothing more. As disappointing as that notion was.

"You really do look beautiful today but you do everyday. It should be a crime." Emma inwardly cringed at how cheesy that sounded. She wasn't trying to flirt but she couldn't help herself.

A light blush formed on Regina's cheeks and she hated herself for showing it so openly to Emma. Regina played down the comment with a sly smile, "Hitting on me, I see."

Emma's eyes widened as her hands shot up in the air, "Whoa, just paying you a compliment. There is no hitting on you here."

"Mhm."

Biting her tongue, Emma made sure not to throw out the obvious of them tumbling into bed together already. Thankfully, Regina changed the subject, "You really think we work as some kind of not-so dysfunctional divorced couple?"

Laughing, Emma nodded, "Yeah, kind of. We work better together now with Henry and other things. It's not always easy for us but yeah, we kind of do, don't you think?"

Regina took a moment to think about it before she said, "Yes, I imagine we do."

The shuffling of Emma's feet, the same way Henry did when he had something important to say but worried how Regina would act, happened. The brunette smiled to herself as the nearly 30 year old woman rolled back and forth on her feet making strange noises. She was debating what to say which was oddly cute in a way. Regina remained quiet until Emma blurted out, "You know how the kid is staying with Mary Margaret and David tonight?"

"Yes."

"Do you maybe wanna get something to eat tonight? With me?"

Regina's heart did somersaults in her chest. Her nerves shattered and she tried her best not to show her joy at the question from Emma but then she thought logically. Was Emma asking her out on a date? Fear overtook her then and the aspect of exploring something like a date with Emma Swan scared her. Maybe it wasn't a date, maybe it was two women who share a son getting dinner together and that was it. Or maybe it was a date. Regina debated it over and over in her head while Emma stared at her with nervous eyes.

In Emma's mind, yeah, it was like she was asking Regina out on a date but she'd be willing to glaze over that and just make everyone comfortable by not referring to it as a date.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth before she stuttered, "No, not...no because I know you don't want that and it's not like that's what I was getting at or wanted." The blonde mumbled feeling like an idiot. Nervously she ran a hand through her hair as Regina watched her carefully before the blonde clarified, "Just two grown women who share a kid having dinner together. That's it."

Regina knew that it'd be the first time her and Emma did anything like that. They had dinner before but Henry was always there. She slumped a little at hearing the non-date dinner invitation from Emma because she kind of, maybe...wanted it to be a date. Maybe. Regina found the thought ridiculous but fought internally over it. Her silence, however, caused Emma to laugh nervously and say, "Nevermind. Sorry, I didn't mean to step out of line or anything. I wasn't asking you out. I just thought it'd be nice for us to maybe have dinner together in a non-date kind of way but that's okay. Sorry about asking."

Opening her mouth to speak Regina felt her heart ache at seeing Emma force a fake smile at her and turn away. She willed herself to say something at the leaving blonde down the steps but still nothing came. Throwing a look over her shoulder Emma put on her best smile and said, "Have a good day, Regina."

The door shut and Regina whispered, "You too."

The wave of nausea Regina had been dealing with all morning hit her hard that moment. A hand dropped to her stomach and the brunette breathed out hard. She figured she had caught some kind of bug that just wouldn't go away since this feeling had been happening a lot recently. Shakily, she made her way to Archie's bathroom that patients could use outside of his office. Her eyes stared at herself in the mirror as she shut the door trying to keep from throwing up but that battle was lost as soon as she slumped to the toilet and started throwing up like there was no tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the alerts, favorite, and reviews. I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

The loud sound of her ringing cellphone pulled Emma from her sleepy state. She hadn't fallen fully asleep yet but she had been well on her way there. Yawning, she answered her phone with a sleepy, "Sheriff Swan."

A brief pause and Emma heard, "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Regina? Everything okay?"

The woman on the other line quickly said, "I think there is a prowler outside of my house."

"A what?"

"Prowler. I think someone is lurking around my house." The sound of movement came from Emma's end before Regina finally heard, "I'm on my way. Stay inside the house and keep the doors locked."

XxX

Regina had lied. There was no one outside of her house and she was sure Emma would see right through that when she came over but she didn't care. After that awkward non-date invitation a couple days ago Emma had kept her distance from Regina. Usually they were falling over one another in the large town but Regina was sure Emma was going out of her way not to run into her.

It was a juvenile move on her part and so out of character. She was Regina Mills, former Evil Queen and Mayor, she didn't need anybody. She didn't need Emma...she just missed her. Maybe it was more than that but that was a tough pill to swallow.

Regina knew she had feelings for Emma. Running a hand along the kitchen counter she thought back to that night she came to Emma. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled shyly to herself. It wasn't the way an Evil Queen behaved but Emma brought that out of her. Emma made Regina remember what it was like before all the pain and suffering. Before the loss of love and hope; before Daniel died.

The doorbell echoed in the empty house breaking Regina from her thoughts. Tightening the tie on her robe she took a deep breath and headed towards the front door. Taking a much needed breath, Regina opened the door to find a very ruffled looking Emma Swan. She wore a pair of old sweatpants, her red leather jacket and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Regina found the sight utterly adorable.

"Hey, you okay?"

Regina tried to keep her smile from showing at the concern, "I'm fine."

"I took a look around the house but I didn't see anything. I'm going to hang around a bit in case someone shows back up." Emma glanced back into the night unable to make eye contact with the woman. She felt like an idiot for what she had done those few days ago. Maybe she had hinted at the invitation being more of a date but Emma should have known better. Now, she screwed things up with a woman she wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as she could with.

"You don't need to, Emma. You must have scared them off. Thank you for coming."

"Gotta keep an eye on you." Emma mumbled with a shrug.

"You always do." Regina whispered with a hesitant smile. She loved that Emma always protected her and stepped up for her. Shame flooded the former mayor for using Emma like this. It wasn't right but she had missed the aggravating blonde. A thought entered the former Queens mind, "Henry?"

Emma yawned, "Oh, he's still asleep at the apartment. I put a..." Grimacing, Emma quickly chuckled before going on, "...I put a stick-it note on his forehead if he woke up telling him where I went. I'll take it off when I get back home." Not living with her parents had it's perks but sometimes it didn't. Usually she called someone to keep an eye on Henry if she had crazytown fairytale business. Henry may be eleven and a bright kid but Emma wasn't ready to leave the kid on his own for very long moments of time.

Regina knew Emma meant well and she couldn't really get on the blonde for leaving Henry alone. He was safe and surely if he woke up he'd call if he needed anything.

Emma did everything she could to not make eye contact which only spurred Regina on to be honest. Wincing at whatever was to come, Regina took a large breath, "There was no prowler. No one was lurking around my house I just...I made it up."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion Emma finally made eye contact, "Why?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't." Emma may have a superpower that tells when people are lying but for the life of her she couldn't lie one bit.

Pursing her lips and arching an eyebrow, Regina said nothing. Emma threw up her hands and gurgled an annoyed sound before grumbling, "Okay, I have but I figured you didn't want to see me after me asking you to dinner. Not a dinner date but dinner. You acted weird about it so I didn't want to make you anymore uncomfortable. That's why I've been lying low."

"It didn't make me uncomfortable. I was more surprised than anything."

"At me asking to have dinner with you and not in a date kind of way?" Emma knew she sounded like an idiot but she just wanted to make it clear she hadn't been asking Regina out. Even though it was a big fat lie.

Regina understood Emma didn't want to address it as such. Watching Emma look around bashfully like a nervous teenager dealing with a high school crush made the older woman realize more than what could ever be said. It wasn't right for Regina to push the matter when Emma was doing her best not to talk about their one night stand. Fairness went both ways and Regina stopped from saying anymore about it.

"I'm sorry I woke you up and lied about the prowler."

Emma found the apology sweet, "It's okay."

Standing on the doorstep of Regina's house at close to two in the morning with the brunette in a gorgeous silky maroon colored robe made Emma want to push the beautiful woman back in so no one got a chance to see something so breathtaking. Nodding towards the house, Emma said, "It's late, you should get back to bed."

"Please, don't avoid me." Regina said hesitantly. The words made Emma frown but the look on Regina's face said far more. The brunette awkwardly steeled herself and murmured, "I don't like _not _seeing or hearing from you on a more regular basis. You could say I've grown accustomed to you dropping by or sending one of your horrible grammar filled text messages."

Emma's heart soared. It could be false hope but she held onto the fact that Regina missed her. Regina Mills _missed _Emma Swan and it had only been close to four days since they last spoke. That said a lot.

"I won't." Emma swallowed her pride and smiled, "Sorry."

Regina had no idea she had been holding her breath until she exhaled deeply with a bright smile.

Emma raised a hand to say goodbye but stopped, "Oh, Henry mentioned that he...well the kid thought he heard you puking a few mornings ago. That you have been. He's kind of worried you may be sick." Maybe it wasn't her place to say anything but Henry did seem worried at seeing, more hearing Regina not doing so well. And seeing as how Regina was just a bit more stubborn than her, Emma pushed the matter.

"I haven't been feeling well. I think it's some kind of flu. I've been taking medicine."

"But Henry said it's still going on. He thinks you should see a doctor and whether or not it means anything, I think you should too. If you keep puking it could be something bad or I don't know, stress related from the therapy sessions. I don't know. You shouldn't see the pervert Whale but I'm sure Doc would see you. He's mentioned that you two have a history and not a bad one."

Regina tried her best not to snap at that idiot telling Emma such a thing. It was not his place to reveal to Emma that there was some kind of history between the doctor and herself. But her face softened at the clear concern on Emma's face. If Henry had been worried about her well being then it didn't hurt to get herself checked out. She was more worried about while being under the curse for nearly 30 years she had never been sick, let alone anyone else in town. Henry was the only one that had ever gotten sick, that being because he wasn't entirely effected by the curse. Although it should have raised red flags no one paid any attention to it all thanks to the curse keeping everyone from questioning anything.

"I'll make an appointment to see Doc."

Emma grinned in satisfaction as the regal woman before her admitted quietly, "Thank you for your concern." It wasn't sarcastic or harsh. It was honest and Emma loved hearing it come from Regina.

XxX

Regina had never visited a doctor as a patient before in Storybrooke. She remembered taking Henry to see Doc whenever he got sick but here she sat on that uncomfortable bed in a horrible gown that hung off her body in a most unfashionable way. The doctor did the whole nine with doing the normal kind of tests, taking blood and so on a few days before. She honestly had been feeling a little better but waiting for the doctor to come in with the results set her on edge. When he had called to ask for a follow up she could tell he knew something but the man wouldn't say anything over the phone.

The door opened and in walked Doc with a wary smile. Regina did her best to reciprocate but her snarky side came out instead, "Did I really need to change into this horrid gown again?"

"It's protocol, your majesty."

The small smile that graced her face at hearing him use that term didn't go unnoticed. Doc smiled, "You were my Queen before Snow. Our past may not be the best but I like to think we don't entirely dislike one another."

Regina knew he was right, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust or like you."

Taking a seat the man nodded his gratitude before flipping through a few pages. Adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose he exhaled deeply, "Regina, I was your doctor back in The Enchanted Forest. Specifically, when you were married." Leaving Leopold's name out was the best method to do but Regina stiffly nodded as he went on, "And I know that you had tried many times with...him...to conceive. Unfortunately, back then, my findings revealed you were unable to have a child."

Regina fell back to that horrible time. Memories of Leopold's frustration at Regina unable to conceive. He loved Snow but it was clear he wanted a true heir - a prince. When it became clear Regina was barren everything fell apart. Even though Regina hated the idea of having a child with Leopold she had still wanted to have a child. It broke her heart and Leopold could care less of her own feelings but that was how their marriage went anyways.

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

The man rubbed his chin and nervously said, "I need to prepare you, Regina. I've run the test over and over but it still keeps coming up the same."

Swallowing hard, Regina asked, "What test?"

Doc found it hard to say but he said what he thought he'd never say to Regina Mills that day.

XxX

In the beginning of the session, Emma and Archie noticed how withdrawn Regina was. She barely engaged and it looked like she had something more important on her mind. Archie didn't want to push and neither did Emma but once they started into their session, Regina relaxed. Still, something was bothering her but she kept up the front and never said what it was.

The man, as much as he didn't want to push, couldn't help but ask, "Regina, is there something on your mind?"

"No."

Emma snorted and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Emma, do you have something you want to say?"

Regina coughed, "Doesn't she always?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma frowned, she was beyond confused at the growing hostility in the brunette next to her on the couch.

But Regina surprised them both, "Nothing, I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

Emma looked at Archie for a moment before turning her gaze back at the beautiful woman, with a low voice, Emma asked, "Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a cold." A lie but Emma didn't see it.

"We could have cancelled with Archie if you still weren't feeling that great." Emma pointed out but Regina relented, "I'm fine and I, whether you believe it or not, enjoy these sessions."

"You just like spending time with me." Emma joked, trying to break the discomfort in the air. A slight smirk formed on Regina's lips, she turned her head and regarded the smiling blonde, "Oh yes, that's it, dear."

"Called it." Emma held up her hands and winked at Archie who couldn't help himself, he laughed with the two women who settled more comfortably. He watched them exchange small smiles before Emma scooted just a little closer. Regina did the same as Archie made another note. The physical pull the two had went unnoticed by the women but Archie noticed it.

"I think we should talk about that night, Emma."

The statement came from out of nowhere and Emma's head whirled around almost comically while Archie wondered what the former Evil Queen was talking about. The blonde was going to play the dumb card but there's only one night that stood out in recognition of 'that night'. Regina had thought long and hard about it and considering there was something big she had to talk about with Emma that would obviously come up in therapy; it only made sense Regina talk about the night that would lead into _that_ talk.

Therapy was about to get _very _interesting soon enough.

Regina knew it needed to be discussed but it terrified her to even acknowledge it and what it had meant between them that night. She wasn't a fool, she knew that it wasn't just sex or some kind of meaningless fling. It was more than all of that and talking about it would only make them come to that conclusion faster.

"What night?" Emma questioned with wide eyes. Regina wore a serious look that only made Emma roll her shoulders in a dumbfounded shrug. Archie sat on the edge of his seat ready for whatever it was but heard the timer go off signaling the end of the therapy session.

Emma scratched her head somewhat relieved. Not that she didn't want to talk about the night they slept together but for whatever reason Regina wanted to bring it up.

"I can extend this session." Archie offered, he had no one else lined up just as he always did in case of someone walking in to find the savior and former Evil Queen in a heavy discussion.

"No, I must be going and Sheriff Swan has her daily duties." Regina stood with Emma on her heels still looking confused. Archie worked on another thought to keep them from going so soon but they were out the door before he could stop them.

XxX

"What was that?" Emma asked quietly. Regina stopped in the hallway, her back turned but she slowly moved to look at the confused blonde.

"You're right, Emma. We need to talk about what happened between us that night and it only makes sense that we do it in therapy." Regina waved her hand while she spoke, her eyes fluttered around and Emma could see she was nervous.

"What's wrong? Where's this coming from?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, quiet for a moment before, "Nothing is wrong. Why can't you just accept you were right and I was wrong?"

"Because there is something else you're not telling me." Emma's eyes softened, she hated that Regina wasn't being entirely honest, "But you saying I'm right and you were wrong for once is kind of nice to hear." The blonde pointed out with a small smile that Regina found herself mirroring.

"We slept together, Emma and we've been ignoring it. Well, I have and we need to discuss it for obvious reasons."

"Meaning?" The obvious reasons weren't obvious to Emma, of course.

"Meaning there may be...feelings...and...things we need to discuss in regards to us copulating."

"Copu-what?"

"Sex, Emma. Sex."

Emma smirked lightly, "Say that again."

Regina huffed, "Mature, Ms. Swan. Very mature." Turning to leave, Regina soon felt a gentle touch on her arm stopping her. Glancing over her shoulder she found kind green eyes that made Regina softly say, "Emma. I meant to say Emma, not Ms. Swan."

A sad smile crossed Emma's lips before she mouthed 'thank you'. Emma found herself lightly trailing her thumb over Regina's bicep, "What do you mean with the feelings and things we need to discuss because of us copu - hell, sleeping together?"

Regina struggled, "There may be feelings from us being together like that," The brunette paused, "We shouldn't talk about it now."

"No, we should and we can. Just maybe not here in the hallway but back at my place or yours." Emma tried, she smiled with hope but Regina shook her head, "I'm not ready yet, Emma."

"I get that. You've been saying that since that morning we woke up all tangled up in bed together...naked," Emma drifted for a moment in the thought but shook her head, a light blush covered Regina's cheeks but she brushed that off herself, "You just caught me off guard and I'm kind of confused why now and this whole feelings thing and issues you're talking about and I just really want to talk about it and..."

"You're so damn persistent, Emma." Regina didn't snap but it was a cautious tone that should have caused the blonde to stop. It didn't.

"Yeah, I know but we have a night together that, to be honest, was mind blowing in so many ways and you want to avoid the subject. But _now_..." Emma kept pushing, she was rambling and she didn't mean it but it was getting to Regina and the brunette couldn't hold it in.

"I'm pregnant."

That, however, did stop the rambling blonde.

Emma's mouth shut, her eyes dilated and Regina felt sick to her stomach. Not just from her admission but it was the morning and that damn morning sickness still kept hitting her. Holding a hand to her mouth, Regina dashed to the hallway bathroom and shut the door. Emma scratched her head clearly confused before she walked up to the door. Regina heaved and vomited into the toilet while Emma waited patiently outside.

Scratching her head still, Emma mouthed to herself, 'Pregnant?' The first thought wasn't about it being from their night together but the obvious of a night Regina spent with a male counterpart. That thought alone made Emma jealous in a way she had a hard time dealing with.

The toilet flushed, the sink ran and the door opened. Emma watched Regina wearily make her way out holding a hand out to steady the woman, Emma quietly asked, "You okay?"

"From the vomiting, yes. I'll be fine." Regina took the offered hand, hesitantly she found those green eyes and she could see what the look in those eyes meant, "I'm still dealing with the news but...it's surprising in many ways."

"Yeah."

Emma swallowed, unable to say anything for the moment but still contemplate on what she could say. Nothing came though. Regina stared into those eyes, she realized what else was going through that mind of Emma's and she had to put a stop to it. Maybe this wasn't the time or place but she had to be honest. No time like the present.

"Emma, it's your child."

Their hands still held and those words only made Emma hold a little tighter. Regina had to say it again for Emma to believe it, "I'm pregnant with your child."

Opening and shutting her mouth, Emma looked like a fish. Regina winced at what would come next, the clear look of nonbelief held strong in Emma's eyes. Of course it would be hard to comprehend for the savior but it was the truth.

"I've only been with you, Emma. No one else." Regina inched slowly into explaining it for the blonde, "It's not all that uncommon for two women who have magic to conceive in the world I'm from. I know it's hard to believe but considering you are the child of true love and I have magic; it only makes sense that we are able to do such a thing together. To create life together."

Emma couldn't help but ask again, "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You're pregnant?" Emma's voice squeaked that time.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"With a baby? My baby?"

"No, a sea creature," Regina joked but Emma didn't laugh, "Yes, Emma, a baby. You're baby. I'm pregnant with _your_ child."

As soon as Regina said child, Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head, her hand slipped from Regina's and the blondes body collided with the floor with a loud thud. Regina gasped, gently bending to her knees she ran a worried hand over Emma's forehead. She nudged the blonde but she was out cold. Reaching out with both her hands she held the blondes face in her hands, "Oh Emma," A tired smile reached Regina's face as she gently stroked the woman's cheek, "That's the same reaction I had when I heard the news."

Archie poked his head out from his office to find Emma crumpled on the floor unconscious and Regina holding her and sweetly stroking her face. The man opened his mouth to ask what happened but Regina offered, "She'll be fine. She just needs a moment."

And probably a few therapy sessions on top of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone taking the time to read and leave a comment for this story. I truly do appreciate it. I've been pushing myself to get back into this writing thing because honestly my heart just hasn't been in it. When I first started writing nearly a year ago I practically updated every other day. I loved writing and loved being able to write for all you amazing people. ****But then those that loved slinging negativity my way, bullying me and just being downright miserable to me on this site started pushing me towards giving it all up. I don't think people really understand the crap I've had to deal with on this site or that I have a life outside of this and in that life things happen. (Sad thing is, I know I'm not the only one and I know a lot of others have given up writing because of those who think they can say whatever they want to the writers on this site.) So, when I do or say something it's perceived in a different way or me being a bitch or apparently being rude to my readers. **

**I take my stories down, people get pissed, I get it but I really don't think most realize all I've dealt with on here that has made me want to give up on writing. I try to focus on the positive, I try to keep with my laid back nature but some people in this fandom/site are down right nasty for no good reason and I've been on the receiving end of it since day one because of my writing and what I've done. It's ridiculous. **

**I truly do appreciate all my fans and readers from the bottom of my heart, I really do which is why I'm pushing to keep up with my writing. I enjoy it and I want to keep doing it but it's really hard when people feel like they have the right to judge me, make assumptions about me and say _rude _things to me. Notice PM is off and it will stay off for these very reasons.**

**Guest reviewer Ann - I'm rude to my fans? Sweetheart, you haven't seen rude. I have respect for my fans/readers, but I have ****_no _****respect for those who feel/think like they have the right to judge me when I take down ****my**** stories or think they know me because of my actions. You don't know me, you haven't dealt with the things I've dealt with on here and you have no right saying such a thing to me. **

**To the fans, I'm really trying here. My heart isn't in it as it once was when I started writing but I'm really trying for all of you and myself.**

**To those who have a problem with me/my stories, move on, leave me alone, don't read my stories. I don't understand what's so hard about that. As I learned in grade school - if you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. Easy as that. We all enjoy SQ here so why tear each other down and treat each other like crap? There's no point to act so nasty to one another. **

**If it seems like I am coming off like a bitch, I am sorry, I'm not trying to be but I'm exhausted. I wasn't like this when I first started on this site. But it's felt like a fight over time on here and it's wore me down but to the loyal readers/fans - I really, REALLY do appreciate it. Thank you all so much for taking time out to read/alert or leave a comment. It keeps me pushing myself to continue writing so thank you.**

* * *

After Emma woke up from her fainting spell the two women made their way to Regina's house to talk but it really didn't go anywhere since Emma couldn't find any words to say. She knew Regina wasn't lying about the pregnancy but she just couldn't wrap her mind around it and finding the 'right' question just wasn't in the cards.

As the week progressed Emma kept showing up at Regina's doorstep, mumbling something incoherent and then shyly asking if she was okay or if she needed anything. There was always a clear look of concern and care in those bluish green eyes that made Regina's heart jump in her chest but still, there hadn't been any _real _conversation with what was going to happen now. Regina made it clear she was keeping the baby but where Emma fit in with the whole situation was all on the confused blonde. There was no pushing on Regina's part of what she expected from Emma or that she expected anything at all. Emma had a right to know about the baby but Regina didn't want Emma to feel obligated to be by her side.

Things between them had been good before the pregnancy news but now they were in foreign waters that left them both confused and distant. The progress they made in their relationship felt like it was regressing.

Heading towards Archie's office, Regina had her head down walking in only to find Emma already there. The blonde stood up quickly to greet the woman who smiled shyly at the blonde. Archie watched the two interact with a strange fascination as he heard Emma very quietly say, "I would have picked you up." To which Regina replied, "There's no need for that."

"Regina, how are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you, Doctor."

Emma's eyes were glued to Regina who had trouble focusing on the doctor with the blondes intense gaze. Archie looked between the two curiously realizing there was something more going on. Most of the time the two women got into it playfully poking fun or talking with one another but there was an odd air to it all. He wanted to be blunt but that never worked with Regina and Emma. Instead, he waded into the waters slowly.

"How has the week been for you both? Any issues?"

Emma looked to be on the edge of her seat wanting more than anything to say something but held it in. Regina knew Emma was ready to let it all out and she wasn't going to stop her. After the week they had that was a weird dance around one another that led into Regina's first real appointment two days ago with Doc in regards to the pregnancy. The blonde had insisted on going with Regina which surprised the former Queen considering she was still fuzzy with Emma's true feelings about their unborn child. A fight had erupted between the two in Emma's car outside of the office before the appointment but it wasn't a terrible one. It was one that bordered on true concern and care on Emma's part. Regina had trouble focusing on all Emma said then and it wasn't until a couple days after that it really settled in what was said.

"I don't want you to feel like you _have _to be a part of this, Emma." Regina spoke up, her eyes directed on the blonde and Archie frowned in confusion. The statement came out of nowhere and Archie was lost.

"We're going over this again? Really?" Emma sighed, she turned on the couch, scooting closer to the woman as Regina made no move to look away, "Didn't you hear me the first time? Didn't you hear what I was saying when we saw Doc a couple days ago?"

"Honestly?" Regina questioned, she paused before she added, "Not really."

Archie was lost but remained silent as the two women had their own conversation forgetting about the doctor. Of course this would all be dealt with in the presence of Dr. Archie Hopper.

"Great, that's just great," Emma huffed, her hands flew in the air when she jumped to her feet. She began to pace frantically with her hands running through her long blonde locks, "We never listen to each other and we really need to, especially now. I told you I want to be there for you. This isn't out of pity or fear of leaving you alone to deal with this. I want to be right here with you. There's no where else I'd rather be, Regina. Why can't you get that?"

"I've never had anyone _want _to be there for me. I've never had someone care enough or care for me and it's hard for me to deal with and it's not just that revelation that you want to be there for me but it's..." Regina stopped, she looked over to Archie who sat there pen in hand and eyes wide listening to whatever it was the two women were discussing.

Emma stopped her pacing with her hands on hips she glared at Archie before softening her gaze at Regina.

"I do care for you, Regina. I don't know what the future holds for us but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere because I do care." Emma swallowed, her eyes fluttered to Archie and she knew she had to say it. Looking back to Regina she silently pleaded for her okay to say it aloud. To say any part of what they were dancing around in front of the man. It was there in those brown eyes that silently said 'go ahead'.

"You're pregnant and...not just...oh man..." Emma laughed, it was a happy laugh and her smile was huge. Regina felt her heart flutter but she reeled in her joyous smile as she watched Emma bend over and hold her hands on her knees. A heavy breath escaped the blonde before she straightened up and willed herself not to faint. Again.

"Please don't faint." Regina read the blondes mind it seemed.

Another laughed escaped the blonde before looking to the doctor, "Regina's pregnant."

Archie found himself smiling at this surprise. He was stunned but smiling because he finally saw the joy on Regina's face.

But then Emma clarified, "With twins," Another heavy breath and she threw up her hands with another happy laugh, "My twins. _Our_ twins. Regina's pregnant with two kids because I somehow magically knocked her up." Scrunching her face, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Shit, knocked up sounds terrible. Hell, it wasn't like we were just having sex. That wasn't just sex that night and we both know it." Emma looked pointedly at Regina who wore an unreadable look on her face, "Okay, we made love and that's just not some word I throw around because come on! But seriously, that was some heavy, sexy, sensual, amazing love making that was beyond mind-blowingly passionate and it was really something because I mean...you're pregnant. You're over three months along. Pregnant with my kids. Plural." She was rambling and her breathing was getting deep, Regina knew what was going to happen since it happened at the appointment.

Holding up two fingers at Archie, Emma mouthed with a clear smile, 'Two. Twins.'

"I got Regina Mills pregnant because I'm some kind of child of True Love and have magic and she does too and apparently that kind of thing happens. Fairy tale characters!" Emma ended on a high note in her rant as Regina reached out to take the woman's hand. The blonde instantly stopped and looked to the brunette sitting on the couch who simply smiled and told the rambling blonde, "You're going to have another panic attack and faint again."

"I am not." Emma said in a hushed whisper.

"You are too, now please sit down," Moving to make room, Regina whispered, "You're making me nervous."

"I'm making you nervous? Don't be nervous. I'm just taking it all in and still trying to wrap my mind around it all." Emma situated herself beside the beauty still holding Regina's hand.

"And you still want to be a part of this? To be involved in the children's lives?" Regina questioned with an inquisitive eyebrow that made Emma rear back, "I told you I'm all in here, Regina. All in."

Regina tried her best to quietly sooth the rattled blonde who had been like this all week, especially the last two days. She was either a rambling lunatic or overly concerned and bending over backwards for Regina. It was new but very welcomed.

Emma wanted to be there for Regina and their children, that much was true. But it still left a lot of other issues front and center for them. It wasn't going to be easy but Regina knew Emma was in it for the long haul and it was the most comforting thought imaginable.

Archie's mouth was open clearly catching flies as he tried to process what was just exposed to him. Regina and Emma had sex. Correction - made 'passionate love'. Regina is pregnant. Regina is pregnant with twins. Emma got her pregnant. It was a lot to process, obviously.

Regina and Emma looked to the man and they were sure he had some kind of aneurysm. But he cleared his throat and tried his best to find the right words, more so, question.

"Uh...well."

Regina couldn't help herself, "So, Dr. Hopper, this must be something you've never heard before, yes?"

Archie scratched his head and finally said, "How do you two feel about all of this?"

"Twins!" Emma blurted out before slapping her hand over her mouth with a crazy laugh.

XxX

"Sorry about that."

"Your near panic attack or insane rant?" Regina questioned with a small smile.

"Both." Emma replied with the same smile.

After the session which didn't really result in anything, the two women stood nervously outside of Archie's office as they usually did.

Regina quietly stated with her eyes downcast, "You're excited about the pregnancy."

"Yeah, I am." Emma couldn't read Regina's lowered look, "Are you? I know you want to keep the babies but it's been kind of hard to read you."

"Yes, well, I'm not one to run around screaming 'twins' and fainting but..." Regina stopped when Emma frowned, "I'll have you know, Regina, there was no running or screaming."

"But there was fainting and you repeating 'twins' more than once in the last two days."

"So you say." Emma pointed out with a goofy smile.

"I'm happy." Regina's lips curled in a way that was nowhere near evil. It was a true smile and the first Emma had really seen of Regina. If Emma had been there when Cora got her heart back and the way she looked at Regina, the smile the former Evil Queen held towards her mother; it still wouldn't have been anywhere near as big as the one she held now.

"I'm excited, scared but more than anything, I'm happy." Regina ended with a shaky breath. Her smile still in place she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. She never thought she'd have this and now that she did, she wanted nothing more than to get lost in the happiness of carrying twins held for her. And it being shared with Emma, that made her just as happy oddly enough.

"It's surreal for me to even think that we're in this position but we are. You're pregnant with twins and they're _our _twins. I thought all around it and I know that this isn't some kind of lie or trap. I think that was my biggest problem." Emma finally admitted aloud. She noticed Regina look taken aback and maybe even offended but she realized that Emma had every right to have that thought. The blonde shrugged, "You're not lying and I don't think this is something that anyone could or would want to make up."

Regina knew Emma wasn't trying to mean anything bad by that last part but for some reason she took it that way. With a sigh, Regina brushed past the blonde and headed down the stairs leaving a confused Emma.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Emma caught up with the woman only to have Regina give her the cold shoulder, "Regina, wait, where the hell are you going?"

"I'm tired and my feet are killing me. I'm going home because clearly no one would want to make that up."

Scratching her head, Emma didn't get it. She followed Regina out of the building without a thought of anyone seeing them. She kept up with the former Evil Queen's quick walking by her side, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Sheriff, why would you think that?" Sarcasm, Regina was good with that.

"So I said something wrong."

Regina snorted, a sound Emma had never heard come from the beautiful woman before.

"Regina, stop, please."

The soft tone in Emma's voice caused the woman to stop her hurried walking. Her back kept to the woman as they stood out in the open on Main Street. People around them walked on by, but really avoided getting in the way of The Evil Queen and Savior as they spoke. Most sitting in Granny's stopped eating and peered out to see the two women across the street.

One of those people happened to be Neal stuffing his face full of pancakes. Syrup dripped from his bottom lip. Intrigue peeked his interest.

"I don't know what I said but I didn't mean to say anything bad. You know I make putting my foot in my mouth look like an art form." That did bring a smile to Regina's face. Maneuvering herself, Emma stood before the brunette to finally find those gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's the hormones. I'm sorry." Regina quickly replied.

"But I did say something wrong. I just...when it comes to you I say stupid things but I truly don't mean anything bad by the craziness I say. I really want to be in the kids lives and I really, really want to..." Emma turned her eyes down feeling suddenly shy, she knew this was the worst place to have this conversation but it was now or never to say what she could, "...I want to take care of you and our twins."

"I know you do, Emma."

"Do you want me to be there for you? Do you want me to be a part of the twins lives?"

Regina reared her head back, she blinked wildly at the blonde like she had just said the stupidest thing on earth. Emma moved closer to the woman, far closer than she should have especially out in the middle of Main Street but she didn't care.

"Why would you even ask that?"

Emma scoffed, "I told you you're hard to read. You know I want to be involved in the pregnancy but I don't know how you feel about me being the other parent in raising our kids."

Regina's eyes searched Emma's crestfallen face. It surprised the brunette how much it broke her heart to hear Emma say such a thing. Without a thought of where they were at or other people watching, Regina reached for Emma's hand. The move didn't make Emma jump or pull back but instead grasp onto the hand that had slid into hers.

"I want to raise the twins with you. We are already raising an 11 year old together but even if we weren't, I'd still want you to be in this with me. I know we have a difficult relationship but we're working on that and I think that this may even..."

"Bring us closer." Emma finished, the look in her blue green eyes said it all and Regina felt her heart flutter.

"We can't get into that." Regina said in a hushed voice.

"Get into what?"

"You know what, Emma."

And Emma did. Her eyes never left Regina's when she said, "There are feelings here. There's something between us besides the fact you're carrying my children. I know you feel it and even though it's kind of crazy it doesn't change the fact that we have something here besides the twins."

"_Emma_, please, don't."

"Don't what? Don't be honest?"

"We have enough to deal with; getting into all of that will only complicate things." Regina pleaded for Emma to stop, her hand held Emma's just a little tighter but it only made Emma move closer to the woman. Their faces inches apart, it looked like they were already kissing or nearing a kiss. Everyone watching held their breath at the sight. Neal felt like he was having a heart attack because he saw it all. The clutched hands, their eyes locked, the closeness. It was obvious there was something going on and he wanted more than anything to run out of the diner and jump between them. To stop it - whatever _it _was.

"But it's something we need to discuss. I have feelin-" Regina used her free hand to reach up and cover Emma's mouth. Brown eyes were wide and wild as she shook her head with a soft voice, "Please don't, Emma."

"Why?" Emma mumbled against the hand.

"I can't get into this with you now." Regina shook her head and sighed, "Maybe not ever."

"But you have feelings for me too, I know you do. You're just going to ignore them? I don't know how or when it happened but it did." Emma asked as Regina dropped her hand from the blondes mouth.

"We have enough to deal with and whatever feelings we may feel for one another - that's just something we can't get into."

"Your choice not mine." Emma sighed, she rubbed her thumb over the skin of Regina's hand getting a positive reaction by Regina pulling her a little closer. The action made Emma chuckle humorlessly, "You can't do that if we're not going to talk about what we feel for one another."

"Do what?"

Emma rolled her shoulders regretfully letting go of Regina's hand, "Looking at me with those eyes, holding my hand, pulling me close."

"I didn't pull you close," Regina lied.

Leaning in close, Emma touched Regina's hip delicately before whispering in her ear, "Liar."

Craning her head, Regina's nose nearly bumped Emma's as their eyes locked, Emma forced a sad smile, "Can I at least take you home?"

"My car." Regina whispered but Emma shook her head, "I'll take you home in the bug and have someone drop me off at your car and bring it back to your place. No big deal."

"That's a lot of work."

"You're carrying our children, I think I can deal with the musical cars number."

Regina's hand dropped to her stomach momentarily before remembering she was in public. She looked around to see all eyes on them but Emma never took her eyes off of her. With a quiet laugh, Regina whispered, "Everyone is watching us."

"So? We're just talking."

Brown eyes finally met blue green ones again. Emma took a deep breath at meeting Regina's eyes and Regina's heart fluttered in her chest.

"I didn't intend for us to have this conversation, let alone have it in public like this," Regina murmured.

"You don't want to talk about it so we really aren't having the conversation you're referring to." Emma shot back.

"Smartass."

Emma let her lips curl in a lazy smile, "Come on, I'll take you home, your feet are killing you. You need to rest."

With no fight to refuse the offer, Regina nodded and turned around in the direction towards the yellow bug. She felt a gentle hand on her lower back as Emma kept close by her side. It was easy to fall into the warmth Emma gave her. The comfort.

Turning to look at Emma, Regina whispered, "When should we tell Henry? He's the first that should know about the twins."

"Probably soon," Emma thought aloud, "If I had my way he'd be the only way to know because it's going to be insane when people find out."

"I don't even want to think about how your parents will react." That statement surprised Emma to hear considering she figured Regina would be rushing to spill the beans that she slept with Emma and now they were having twins together. Yet, Emma stopped to see a look of panic and fear all over Regina's face. Opening the passengers side door, Emma reached for Regina's arm, "Nothings going to happen to you or the twins."

But it wasn't that. Regina's fear was what Snow would do to try and convince Emma that this was all some kind of elaborate scheme. That it wasn't real and it was only done to try and hurt Snow along with Emma. How could she fake the ultrasound picture she knew Emma kept in her back pocket? Or the ultrasound picture Regina kept in her purse, always taking it out when she had a moment alone.

Regina's relationship with Snow wasn't getting better like it was with Emma which made the former Evil Queen fear whatever Snow would do to try and make Emma think the most horrible thing.

Regina knew since the news of her pregnancy that she was changing. Her first thought when she found out about the twins wasn't about seeking revenge on Snow with the news. That was the last thing on her mind but Snow would not think that.

"You know we're going to have to talk about a living situation."

The brunette pulled herself from her thoughts to see a smirking blonde. Gliding down into the passengers seat, Regina arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I want to take care of you, help you through the pregnancy and when the twins are born, help raise them with you and that doesn't mean we do that in separate homes. I don't want to raise the twins or even Henry in separate homes."

Regina laughed, "A unified home?"

"A **united** home." Emma gave a thought before she sassed, "Doesn't mean I'm proposing or asking to date you since we aren't getting into that." Regina rolled her eyes before looking up to the blonde who continued, "But we're doing this together. Right?"

Regina answered, "Right."

"So, we're the Swan-Mills family then. Sharing a home, raising twins and a little dork together." Emma stated with a grin before shutting the passenger side door. She reached into her pockets to get her keys before jumping into the drivers side only to find Regina glaring at her. The look on Regina's face only made Emma awkwardly smile, "This is one of those times I've stuck my foot in my mouth, huh?"

The glare only made Emma nod to herself and chuckle nervously before starting her car.

"Told you, I make it look like an art form." Emma winked at the woman carrying her children. With her eyes focused on the road and getting Regina home safe, Emma completely missed the perfect smile on Regina's face.

XxX

Ruby stood behind Neal in the diner. Both staring out the window as the woman softly whispered, "I wonder what that was all about. They kind of looked close and I could seriously smell the pheromones coming off of them both from here."

Dropping his fork onto the plate with a loud clank, Neal whipped his head to the wolf to find her sheepishly shrug, "I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, I really didn't mean to say it..." Ruby started but Neal shook his head and interrupted, "No, I meant the pheromones."

"Oh, right." Ruby swallowed with an awkward nod, "It was hard not to notice what they were giving off to one another."

The heartbroken look on Neal's face made Ruby grimace, "Hey, I'm sure my wires just got crossed. It probably wasn't them giving off the scent."

"Yeah," Neal turned away moping in his plate of pancakes, "Right."

He wasn't that big of an idiot. He saw the way Regina and Emma looked at one another and he didn't like it.

* * *

**I have this sneaking suspicion people will start saying I stole the twins thing from another story that posted a recent chapter with Regina being pregnant with twins. It's been done before, I know but I want to point out that I had this in the story when I first posted it months ago so it wasn't stolen but even so it's not something to be stolen anyways since everyone is free to write their own story in their own way with their own concept on such an idea. That's what's great about writing stories - people can use ideas and write them in their own way.**

**Again, thank you everybody, really. I honestly do appreciate my readers and fans, so THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the kind words. I just wanted to get that out in the last update because I just wanted people to have a better understanding of what was going on. I truly do appreciate each and every one of you out there taking time out to read my story, alert it, leave a comment. All of it. I see it and I appreciate it so very much so thank you all for that. I'm just focusing on the positive and ignoring all the rest, so thank you everybody for the encouraging words. You all are amazing!**

**Side note - I know some may find this version of Emma and Regina out of character but this is a softer side to them both that I'm exploring. I know I could go all angsty with them but I really don't want to. Things are going slow and they are exploring their feelings which is the main reason I have them in therapy. I could just have them jump into a relationship but in my mind, even with their different softer sides in this story, it's just something they wouldn't do.**

**Thank you all again, I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

Regina had private sessions with Archie twice a week. Her and Emma had their one appointment with him weekly but Regina had her own personal issues to work out without Emma being there. They were helping her get past a lot of deep subjects she did her best to forget. After everything she's done and been through, therapy was a necessity and it being with Archie was helpful. She trusted the man even if she gave him a hard time here and there. He understood her and didn't judge, it was very welcomed.

Emma knew Regina had private sessions with Archie. For Emma, she felt that those sessions did more for Regina then when she had theirs together. Issues were dealt in their joint sessions but Emma had a feeling that the private ones got more to the bone of what Regina needed to. Really though, both sessions did what needed to be done and helped usher in a kinder, softer and more caring Regina that those closest saw. And that was all that mattered.

The current private session Regina was in now was a few days after the big pregnancy reveal. The brown eyed woman sat awkwardly on the couch unsure of herself or what to say to the man before her. He looked on with a comforting smile knowing she was having trouble talking and knew he had his work cut out for him today.

"Is there anything particular you'd like to talk about today, Regina?"

_Yes. Maybe. No._

"I don't think I had the chance to say it before but a congratulations is in order." The man smiled widely, clearly meaning it which made Regina relax just a little. Archie wanted to know more about the twins and Regina's feelings on it all but he didn't want to push.

"Thank you, doctor."

"And I of course have kept my lips sealed about it. Though it is exciting news."

"Yes, it is." Regina admitted with a true smile.

"Emma seems excited."

"Among other things." Regina added under her breath.

"Yes, she was something in that last session but she looked very happy when talking about the pregnancy." Archie smiled before he added, "About the twins."

The smile that grew on Regina's face at the mention of 'twins' only made Archie work at getting more out of her. She wanted to talk about them, it was plain to see but she was being reserved and protective of the subject which was no surprise to the doctor.

"They are Emma's, if you were thinking they weren't but they are. She is the only person I've been with for some time and you know as well as I do that when magic is involved - anything is possible. She is the product of True Love and we both have magic and that night..." She stopped suddenly realizing she was talking about something she promised herself she wouldn't. She couldn't. It'd make her address certain issues she just wasn't ready to think of since she had more than enough on her plate.

"Regina, it's just you and me here. No one else. I've said it before and I'll say it again, this is a safe place and you can talk to me here. No judgment."

Whenever the doctor said it was a 'safe place' she always mentally rolled her eyes but she believed him. She knew he'd never tell anyone what was discussed here but still, she was always on guard.

"I haven't spoken to Emma about that night. She wants to but I just can't, even though I do want to and I know we need to but if we talk about it...I don't know." Regina sighed, she leaned her chin onto her hand, she was exhausted - more so mentally but this was good to be talking with Archie. She _needed_ to talk to him about this.

The man only looked on with that silent gaze that said 'go on'. It was enough to make Regina do so.

"I was the one that went over to her apartment. I wasn't drunk, she wasn't drunk, I knew she was alone and I...I wanted to see her. We talked - more about Henry and then...it just happened. I moved in to kiss her, which I don't even know where that came from but she reciprocated in kind. It wasn't my plan to go over there and have sex with her but it happened and if I'm honest with myself I know it was something I wanted for some time. She had voiced that as well...during." Regina cleared her throat, not really wanting to go into real detail of that night or the exact moment Emma admitted to wanting that with Regina.

"And I know...I just know when everyone finds out about the pregnancy and that it's Emma's children it will be pandemonium. Everyone in town will try and convince Emma otherwise but that night with Emma it was..." Regina slowly worked the words out, she was having difficulty and Archie only say this one other time with Regina. There was so much more to it all that he just wanted Regina to open up and not hold back.

"As juvenile and cliché as it sounds, it was magical," Regina covered her eyes at her admission and groaned, "I can't believe I actually said that."

"Even though Emma hasn't said anything about that night since we haven't had a chance to really talk about it in our other sessions. I get the impression that night really meant something to her," Archie didn't want to berate Regina over that 'magical' statement seeing as how she'd most likely freeze up and say no more so he tried another route, "How do you feel about that night?"

"I just admitted to finding something magical about it which is not like me to even think. I can't believe I said that out loud." Regina sighed, still embarrassed she said such a ridiculous thing.

"Have you two been intimate since that night?"

"No."

"Would you like to be with her again?"

Regina reared her head back in surprise as the doctor laughed, "I'm not trying to be some kind of pervert, your majesty. I'm just seeing where you stand on seeking some kind of physical relationship with Emma."

"There is no physical relationship between Emma and I. It happened once and that's it. It's not happening again."

"What if you two started dating? You two are going to raise your children together. Something could happen."

Again, Regina reared her head back and had to stop herself from audibly gasping at the mans audacity. She didn't know what to think or even say as Archie asked, "Have you ever really thought about exploring an intimate relationship with Emma like that? A relationship not just based on sex but an actual relationship with her, something more than friendship."

"That's just...that's ridiculous, Dr. Hopper."

"Be honest, Regina. Is it really that ridiculous?"

She swallowed hard feeling bare to the bone in front of the man. She knew he could see right through her and what she really thought about all of that. The way he was asking the questions made her think he knew the answers already. He just wanted to hear her say them out loud.

"Emma and I dating is a terrible idea. It's not going to happen. Ever."

Archie completely forgot writing anything down. He really never did in Regina's private sessions but he set his pen and pad of paper aside as he asked, "Why? Why won't it happen? Why do you feel it's a terrible idea when I've seen nothing but good things whenever Emma is involved with you, especially now."

Regina shook her head unable to voice the reason. She didn't want to.

"The way you talk about Emma and how you look at her makes me believe that you may have more than friendly feelings for her." It was a risky move but Archie had to say it. He noticed the hard look in Regina's eyes as she zeroed in on him. Fidgeting slightly, the man held his head up waiting for a reply from the former Evil Queen. But he added softly, "And from the way Emma looks at you and talks about you I get the feeling she has more than friendly feelings for you as well."

She softened because she knew he was right but she quietly asked, "How does she look at me?"

Archie felt his heart break just a little by the way Regina asked the question. It was as if she truly didn't know but it was so clear to him. Emma adored Regina. Whether he told Regina that or not didn't change the fact Regina must not realize it or choose not to. He didn't want to say it or even really know how to explain it. There was love in those eyes whenever Emma looked at Regina, that much was true. But it wasn't his place to point that out instead he found himself saying one certain thing.

"You two have had a strange connection since the moment Emma stepped into Storybrooke. Over time you two have drawn closer to one another, maybe not always in a good way but you two have a connection many would be jealous over, in my eyes. She just found out about the pregnancy, yes?" Regina nodded silently as the man went on, "The connection has grown even deeper. She stood up for you before when everyone in town was out to get you but now she's grown very protective over you from what I have witnessed in such a small amount of time since the news. And I'm certain she'd do anything for you and the children you're carrying. She cares very deeply for you."

Regina knew he was right and it was enough to make her believe that Emma's feelings for her were quite serious and true. Which only made it harder for Regina to fight her own feelings for Emma.

"She said in our last session she was all in with you and the pregnancy, Regina," The man asked gently, "But are you?"

XxX

Emma's mind had been specifically on Regina and the twins. Henry was in there too but it was hard to really concentrate on anything. She was useless at the Sheriff's station or anything else. All she cared about was Regina, the twins and Henry. The only thing Emma wanted to do was check on Regina but then she worried about coming on way too strong. She knew it was far too early for her to be so overbearing considering there were over five months of pregnancy left.

Leaving Regina in that big house by herself really worked Emma into a frenzy. She hated the fact that Regina was alone there which pushed her to want to talk more about their 'united' Swan-Mills 'plan', which was what Emma was referring to it as. Before that even happened though it was clear that Henry needed to know about the twins which was another issue that worked Emma's last damn nerve. She hoped the young boy wouldn't lose it and start going on about Regina using dark magic to trick Emma into caring for the devil spawn Regina was surely carrying - in Henry's mind, of course.

Even though the kid was close to Regina again and called her mom again, The Evil Queen lurked in the back of his mind. He would never forget that.

But, for today, that moment, Emma was having lunch with the woman she got pregnant. Regina had asked if she'd like to come over to the house for lunch and if possible, stay to talk a bit. Emma wasn't for sure what this whole talking for a bit was about but she readied herself to bring up the living arrangements and a little more about their plans for raising Peanut One and Peanut Two.

Regina hated when Emma referred to the twins as that.

They were at a point now where Emma didn't need to even knock on the front door of the mansion. Regina made it clear Emma was more than welcome to come in so Emma did.

She peeked around the dining room and caught a delectable scent in the air wafting from the kitchen. Emma let her stomach lead the way to find Regina flipping something over in the pan on top of the stove but that wasn't what really caught Emma's eye.

A slight smile curled up on Emma's lips sensing Regina hadn't noticed she had come in or was even standing in the doorway. Instead of making her presence known right away Emma just stood there and soaking in what was before her.

Watching Regina cook was always fascinating. She always looked so serious doing it but it was hard to take her really serious this time considering the woman had her shoulder length hair pulled up in a messy ponytail along with a pair of sweatpants (Emma knew the woman had sweatpants she just had never seen Regina wear them that often) and a sweatshirt that happened to be Emma's. This was the tired-don't-really-care-I'm-pregnant Regina that was slowly coming to the surface. The power suits weren't being worn as much and comfortable clothing was the main objective now. She took care of herself but those days where she just wanted to take it easy and be as relaxed as she could, well that was happening more often and Emma loved seeing it.

"What are you making me?" Emma finally made her presence known but Regina didn't even jump. A look over her shoulder and a small smirk from the brunette caused Emma to smile as well.

"Who said I'm making you something to eat? This is for me. I'm pregnant and very hungry." The woman jested but Emma put on a hurt face before she said, "Hey, you invited me over for lunch so I took that as you making me lunch."

Regina jokingly replied, "You and your assumptions."

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Emma shot back with a curious look.

Looking over her shoulder again, Regina did her best to show anything but Emma knew better. The two smiled wordlessly at one another before Emma asked, "You want me to set the table?"

"Yes, thank you, dear."

XxX

Grilled cheese sandwiches by Regina Mills were heavenly. She made them in her own way that were too good to be true. Emma did her best not to make gross yummy noises but it was always so hard whenever it came to Regina's cooking. Especially those damn grilled cheeses.

Regina took a bite of her own while Emma smiled and dug into her second one which was always common. Regina hardly ate grilled cheese sandwiches but with her pregnancy she had been eating things she genuinely wouldn't and that being a grilled cheese.

They talked quietly but mainly worked on eating since Emma couldn't really talk and eat at the same time.

"How are you feeling today?"

Regina smiled at the kindness, "Fine, thank you."

"You just saying that?"

Frowning, the brunette shook her head, "I feel well. The morning sickness has finally stopped but I do grow tired more often," Stopping to take a sip of milk, Regina dabbed a napkin at the corner of her lips before going on, "I know I need to take it easy and not do as much as I usually do. I don't have my mayoral duties anymore but I'm always trying to keep myself busy and I just need to take it easy, I know. Doctors orders and all."

"You really need to, Regina," Emma pointed out, "Doc seems to know more about your situation which is fine but I get the idea that..." The blonde scratched her head, she knew there was something more special about this pregnancy but Regina really didn't voice what it was her and Doc talk about when Emma isn't around.

Regina really didn't want to get into it now but she stopped the blondes incessant rambling, "I was told back in The Enchanted Forest that I would never be able to carry a child. Let alone two."

Emma's lips parted slightly to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes widened and Regina looked anywhere but at the blonde. Regina fidgeted in her chair for a moment from those curiously comforting green eyes before she added, "I'd rather not have that conversation now but yes, this pregnancy isn't just special because we're both women. I was never meant to conceive so the fact that I'm carrying two children...your children...it's special circumstances that must be handled delicately."

"Regina..." The soft voice from Emma caused a flutter in the woman's heart but she held up a hand and gave a soft look to the blonde, "Please, I'd rather not talk about it. I'm just not ready yet."

The brunette lowered her head for a moment gathering herself before looking back up into those expectant green eyes, "There are things I'd like to talk to you about Emma but I just need to get to that point where I can and I feel comfortable doing so. I want to be open with you about a lot of things and we will need that because of everything that is happening but I just need you to give me the time to prepare myself so I can be honest with you and tell you what I want."

Emma knew that was a huge step for Regina. That the woman was even considering being so open and honest with Emma was a huge thing but Regina openly saying so helped Emma reel herself in and check her pushiness at the door. Regina was willing to be open with Emma but on her terms.

Finishing her grilled cheese, Emma set the plate aside, "Considering how delicate the pregnancy is and what you just told me only makes me want to be closer to you." Emma caught the surprised look on Regina's face which made her smile before she clarified for the brunette, "What I mean is, I want to be with you on a more regular basis. We said we'd talk about the living arrangements but I think we really should do that now because I hate the idea of leaving you alone in this house when something horrible could happen to you or the twins and I wouldn't be here. No one would and I really just want to be here." Laughing nervously, Emma reiterated, "I just really want to be here with you. How can I take care of you if I'm not here with you?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about today," Regina piped up. Emma looked up surprised and waited for the woman to go on, "You're right, I shouldn't be alone in this house and I was thinking that with the amount of rooms I have it'd be the perfect place for all of us. You, Henry and the twins. Your apartment is nice but it doesn't have enough room for everybody."

Emma hesitantly asked with a smile, "You want me to move in with you?"

Regina restrained herself from rolling her eyes, instead she replied softly, "Yes, Emma, I'd like it if you _and_ Henry moved in with me. It's the only logical answer since I have so much room and Henry already has his room, that is if you don't object to the idea."

Emma smiled, she didn't really know what to say but Regina got the impression the woman was all for it. Standing from her chair, Regina looked around for a moment before looking to Emma, "Can I show you what I was thinking?"

XxX

Regina opened the door to her bedroom and held out her hand in a presenting kind of fashion, "My bedroom."

Emma smirked, "Is that an invitation?"

Regina did her best un-amused look but the slight up turn in her lips made Emma know her jokes were never lost on Regina.

"If we were to live together, in my opinion, I think it would be best if we didn't share a room and it's not as though we _are _together," Regina turned serious quickly when she spoke, the look of disappointment on Emma's face didn't go unnoticed but the blonde sighed, "Right, it'd complicate things so that's your bedroom and I am to stay far away from it."

Regina nodded but felt a twinge of pain at Emma stating the stay far away from it part. She swallowed that and led Emma to the room across the hall, she opened the door to reveal another bedroom that was quite large in it's own right. Peering over to Emma, Regina quietly said, "I was thinking this could be your room." Knowing it was across the hall from Regina delighted the blonde. Emma stuck her head in and found it almost larger than her apartment but she kept that to herself before looking pretty okay with that being her room. Emma would have to put her own spin on it since it seemed so plain but Regina took the pleased look on Emma's face to go on.

The next room was the 'public' bathroom since Regina had her own private one for her bedroom but then she opened the door past it. She leaned against the doorframe and waited for Emma to look in. Emma had seen Regina's home before but she really hadn't taken the time to look at all the rooms upstairs. She knew Henry's room and the door to Regina's but had never looked in. Seeing all these other rooms now made it even clearer to Emma this was the right choice and if Regina really was offering for them to live together in the mansion she really didn't want to argue with that.

"And this could be the twins room." Regina softly said, there was a bright glimmer of joy in her eyes and smile as Emma looked around the room that looked to be another guest room but was large enough for two cribs and even beds for when the twins got older. Surely, they'd stay in a room together for a bit unless they were a boy and girl. Emma wasn't really for sure what the etiquette was if the twins were a boy and girl and how long until they got their own room. But they'd be babies for awhile...

"What are you thinking? I can tell your mind is racing."

Emma broke her train of thought to find Regina looking at her curiously.

"Just thinking. It's big. And it'd work for when they got older but I don't know what the rule is if we have a twin boy and girl. If they are twin girls or twin boys then they can share a room for however long but then again they'll be small enough for some time before getting into that." A ramble, of course but Emma looked delighted and it only excited Regina when the blonde further said, "Either way, I think it's perfect." Emma walked more into the room as she spoke, her eyes took in the room and quickly began to think of where the cribs could go (but they'd have to pick those out along with everything else), where everything could be set up, changing the color of the room, paint or wallpaper. She was really thinking about it and it was making her head spin but she felt happy.

"I was worried about whether you'd even entertain the idea of living here but it does make sense, doesn't it?" Regina questioned, she reached out to Emma but stopped remembering their conversation from a week ago about her touching Emma or being close to her. Emma noticed the other woman take a step back, it suddenly felt cold not having Regina near her.

"It really does. But this means we'll have to really sit Henry down and talk to him about everything." Emma flashed a nervous glance to the brunette who merely nodded in agreement before Emma added, "But I'd love to move in if you are really serious about it."

Regina perked up, she had been terrified bringing the subject up because she really didn't know if Emma would go for it. Luckily, she was pleasantly surprised.

"You don't have any issue with moving in then?"

Emma walked around the supposed twins room taking it all in still thinking about where everything could go already for the babies. She turned with a smile directed at Regina, "I wasn't going to suggest it be your place but it was my thought that it'd be best if we lived _here_. But I wasn't going to invite myself to move in. My first thought was convincing you to move in with me and Henry in the apartment and I had this wild theory about adding more rooms on but this...this just feels right. But you're really sure about it? I'm not going to move in with all my stuff and then a week later you get tired of me being around all the time and throw me out?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the thought which eased Emma's nerves just a bit. She relaxed watching Regina laugh quietly before she shook her head, "Emma, you and I are at a point where that's just not going to happen."

Emma liked the sound of that, she couldn't help but ask with a grin, "So, what you're saying is you aren't tired of me and me living with you is probably the best thing ever?"

Regina chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far, Sheriff."

The only thing the blonde could do was smile. She knew better, she knew how much of a step this was on Regina's part. It really did blow Emma's mind that Regina would even offer up this arrangement but she wasn't going to question it or really even try and analyze it. This was exactly what she wanted. And by the slight smile, and oddly enough, twinkle in Regina's eyes, Emma knew this was what the pregnant woman wanted too.

"We're going to have to tell Henry."

"And your parents."

There was a grave tone to Regina's voice but Emma tried to soothe the worried woman, "Not just yet. Sure, it'll get to a point where people will realize you're pregnant and ask questions but no one else needs to know but Henry. We've talked about this already."

"But you're moving in, Emma. What are you going to tell your parents?"

Emma was quick to reply, "For Henry."

Regina's mouth opened, a slightly stumped look appeared on her face before she deadpanned, "Yes, move in with The Evil Queen for the sake of the son you share with her. It makes so much sense."

"You know I'm all about making sense, Regina." The smile Emma ended with made Regina lightly blush. Hormones, of course, that's what she was blaming that stupid smile and reaction for.

A soft look grew on Emma's face quickly as the blonde whispered, "You're not The Evil Queen anymore."

Regina wanted to get defensive but the caring look in Emma's eyes reeled her in, "Maybe not to you but to everyone here and even Henry..."

"He doesn't see you as The Evil Queen. He indulged in that stupid book for a while but he's finally past that now. He knows you're his mother, the woman that raised him since he was a baby. He sees you as his mother, not that woman in that stupid storybook." Emma wanted to reach out to the insecure brunette before her but remembered the non-touching conversation. It killed her to keep herself restrained in front of Regina but it was for the best.

There was a time when it probably would have killed Emma a little bit saying such a thing to Regina but now it was so easy to refer to Regina as Henry's mother. They both were his mother but Regina was the one that raised Henry for eleven years. She took care of him, loved him, did everything for him and Emma felt a certain comfort in that. She still regretted giving Henry up but at that time she just wasn't ready to raise a child when she was still one herself. For Regina to be the one to adopt Henry and raise him, Emma couldn't have asked for anything better than that.

Regina unconsciously dropped her hand to her stomach, Emma smiled lightly at the action. Those brown eyes looked shyly at the blonde, "There's been so much suffering, pain and loss between myself and Snow." Regina added, "Even with you."

Emma understood, she thought of Graham but pushed that memory aside to focus on the vulnerable woman before her.

"When I found out I was pregnant I knew it was because of you and it...it didn't scare me or make me think it was something _bad_. How could it be bad when the person who somehow magically impregnated me was the product of True Love? For me, it made me wildly happy but also made me think of these two babies as a blessing."

Emma perked up even more. The crooked smile brightened her entire face, Regina wanted nothing more than to kiss that goofy blonde but she quelled that feeling and kept talking to Emma, explaining what she felt, "I'm trying to be optimistic about Snow and Charming's reaction to this pregnancy which is incredibly hard considering my history with your parents. We didn't plan for this but carrying your children could be the thing that ends all of the anger and pain that Snow and I have put each other through for so many years." She paused before she added, "I can only hope."

A sad smile appeared on Regina's lips as she lowly said, "Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part but I can't help it. I'm just so tired of fighting with her. With everyone. I have a chance at happiness and I want to embrace it and not look back at all the bad, all the evil, all the horrible things that's happened over the years. I want to move on from that and focus on the here and now." The sad smile disappeared as Regina wiped the moisture gathering in her eyes, she practically glowed, "I never believed I'd get a happy ending after Daniel died but maybe this is it. It's not the happy ending I expected with you living in my spare bedroom while we raise our son and twins together..." Regina laughed lightly at her own words, Emma smiled in an amazed way while the brunette continued, "...maybe I'm jumping ahead of myself and this idea of a happy ending but I've really been trying to focus on the good and the positive. And that consists of Henry, the twins and...well, you."

Emma wanted to grab Regina and kiss her passionately, maddeningly but she refrained. The feelings this woman gave her; Emma couldn't believe Regina had such an effect on her.

"All of that damn therapy with Archie on top of my crazy hormones have caused me to turn into an emotional train wreck," Regina laughed nervously waiting for Emma to say something.

"You're not an emotional train wreck. You are pregnant and you are changing because you are dealing with things you haven't in years. It's for the better and I'm pretty fond of this new you, Regina. Though I liked you even before when you were incredibly hostile towards me when I first came to town. Very sexy, Madam Mayor."

Emma's voice was low, she was looking at Regina in a way that got under her skin in such a pleasant way. Regina had to ignore it, she whispered to Emma, "This new me is probably going to get worse, isn't it?"

"I'm hoping," Emma grinned before raising her hands to show her fingers crossed.

That action did cause Regina to laugh heartily. Her smile lit up the room and only made Emma's heart beat just a little faster. Their eyes locked and they grew silent but mainly because Regina feared, in a good way, that Emma was going to kiss her. Emma really did debate it for a moment but she was sure that'd get her kicked out of Regina's house even before she was moved in.

Regina took the chance to break the silence, "What if Henry reacts badly?"

"He'll get over it," Emma stated optimistic with a lazy shrug.

"You say that so easily, Emma."

"Like you said, focusing on the good and positive. However he reacts I'll be there right by your side. We'll handle it together."

Regina swallowed, a flutter in her chest, "Together."

"It'll be our first foray together into the unknown, Regina. I'm not counting Neverland or using magic together but it should still be interesting."

"I would think us sleeping together would have been considered our first foray into the unknown." Regina countered, it only made Emma look on slightly surprised. The brunette's eyes widened at bringing the subject up on her own. Emma held her tongue and let Regina stutter, "Are we painting or wallpapering this room for the twins?"

"The nursery." Emma whispered, she turned to look around the plain room before sidling up to the other woman. She noticed Regina release a heavy breath, but smile, "Yes, the nursery."

"Well, if there's paint then that's all on me. The fumes aren't good on you or the kids."

"Mmm, yes, of course."

"Actually, let me work on the room all together because you shouldn't over exert yourself. I don't want you overdoing anything, Regina." Emma turned slightly to catch those wide brown eyes. Regina wanted to fight Emma on the over exerting and all she said but she could see in those eyes it'd be a fight she would not win. A curt nod was Regina's only reply. It surprised Emma but the blonde nodded her thanks quietly.

They stood impossibly close looking around the room with small smiles on their faces. As much as Emma knew she shouldn't do it she couldn't stop herself from a gently nudge of her hand against Regina's. The woman beside her held her breath for a moment before Emma whispered, "I really would like to kiss you right now but that's obviously out of the question and I know how you feel about hugs so I'm not really for sure what to do right now."

Regina's cheeks warmed with a light blush. Her heart thundered in her chest feeling Emma's hand nudge hers 'accidentally' again.

"Just this once." Regina murmured, "Don't get used to it."

Emma was about to look at the woman with a confused expression but stopped the minute she felt Regina slip her hand into hers so effortlessly.

"You're a hand holder, your majesty?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Not complaining. Never held your hand before," Emma smiled to herself, she sounded like a teenager when she added, "I like it."

"As I said, don't get used to it." Regina pointed out unconvincingly.

"Right, yeah, of course." Emma nodded before lacing her fingers with Regina's until she felt Regina grip her hand in a strong way that clearly said - **_don't ever let go_**.

* * *

**Next up: Emma really opens up about her feelings on the pregnancy in therapy. Neal interrupts a moment between the two women - it doesn't end well for Neal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A BIG thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and alerting this story. I truly do appreciate it which is why I worked on this update to get it posted sooner. It was planned to go up Thursday but I ended up rewriting a big section. Thank you all again for everything and the kind words.**

* * *

The blissful smile Emma and Regina shared most of their session with Archie didn't go unnoticed by him. It amused him to see them so happy with one another and seemingly both with their guard down. Throughout the hour he noticed both move just a little more closer to the other on the couch; practically rubbing their knees together but he continued on listening while they acted as if they weren't quietly flirting with one another. Sometimes it felt like he just really wasn't there because the two focused on talking to one another which was good but it still felt like he wasn't really doing his job.

"I asked Emma to move in with me." The surprised look on Archie's face made Regina quickly clarify, "For the twins and Henry's sake."

"That makes sense." Archie stated, "You both find it to be a good idea?"

"It's a great idea." Emma blurted out happily, her face turned slightly serious, "I'm always worrying about Regina when I'm not with her. I know I can't be by her side all hours of the day but it makes me more comfortable knowing I'll be sharing a house with her in case she needs anything."

"How do you feel about it, Regina?"

The woman smirked, "I wouldn't have asked Emma to live with me if I didn't want her to."

"Sassy Regina." Emma coughed, she looked at the brunette who sported that cute smirk only meant for the blonde before her gaze went back to the doctor. "She's extra sassy today for some reason."

Leaning forward she covered the right side of her mouth, the side Regina was sitting on as she tried to be stealthy, "She blames it on the two peanuts and the hormones but I don't think she really realizes how sassy she can be."

"And I don't think you realize I'm not that hard of hearing, Sheriff."

"When she calls me Sheriff it usually means she's annoyed by me. But sometimes, I think it's kind of like a pet name. I am Sheriff but she says it in this way that makes me think I'm _her _Sheriff." Emma looked pleased with herself. She didn't want to chance a look at Regina knowing the woman probably held an icy stare at her. But she was a glutton for punishment she looked to her side but shock etched upon her face when she met a sweet look in those brown eyes.

"The peanuts?" Archie questioned with a curious smile. For a doctor who was supposed to be a good observer of people he didn't really notice the intense look Regina and Emma were sharing that moment.

A light cough broke Regina from those green eyes, she had to pull herself from that beautiful sight and answer the question.

"Emma refers to the twins as Peanut One and Peanut Two." Briefly she paused to look pointedly at the blonde, "We will not be naming them that when they are born."

"Dammit." Emma grunted playfully.

"With this living arrangement in place, have you told Henry?"

Emma sighed, "We are planning to tell the kid tomorrow night. We don't really know how he's going to react. Everything has been going great with the three of us we only hope he doesn't take the news in a bad way. As for everyone else, it's not really anyone's business. My parents, for now, I'm just letting them know I'm moving in with Regina for Henry's sake. They won't question that even though I'm pretty sure they'll try to convince me it's a horrible idea but I'm set on it, obviously. And I'm excited about it." She smiled then, she broke her gaze from the doctor to look at the woman beside her, "I'm excited about all of it."

Regina didn't have to reply, the smile on her face was answer enough that she felt the same. But something in her bubbled to the surface, her smile drooped, she nervously looked to the doctor who sat confused across from her. The woman who was always so confident had been showing cracks in her armor, only in front of these two people and especially Emma but the cracks were growing. Emma could tell there was an inner battle in the woman but stayed silent just in case Regina decided to be honest. Emma listened to what Regina had said the other day, she wasn't going to push Regina to open up.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Those brown eyes flitted over to Emma again and the brunette swallowed her pride. She smiled nervously, "I may have not mentioned it before but I think I should let you know that I'm all in as well, Emma." The slightest of smiles twitched on Emma's lips before the brunette licked her lips, "You said it in our last session and I didn't tell you that I am with you on being all in too. All of it. We are in this together and I want you to know that."

Emma wanted to thank her for that. She really did because it meant so much to hear Regina say such a thing. She figured Regina was all in too and didn't need or really want to say it but she surprised her yet again with the strong admission.

The blonde moved as close as she could to the woman beside her. The moment their thighs brushed together Regina didn't flinch. She moved into the warmth and smiled at the beautiful way Emma was looking at her. She could see Emma was fighting with herself over something she wanted to say. Sometimes it came to that for them. They struggled to find the right thing to say but slowly, it was getting easier to say what needed to be said.

"I want to say something too."

Regina nodded for Emma to go on while Archie nodded enthusiastically. He always loved when the two women were open to sharing.

The blonde kept her eyes on Regina though, still working to gather her confidence for what she was going to say. Instead of dwelling over it, Emma dove head first.

"The other day when we were in the twins nursery and you brought up what the pregnancy meant to you and about how you could only hope that it would end all the crap that's gone on between you and my mother..." Emma noticed the smile on Regina's lips once she said the nursery part, she stopped momentarily to share that smile before she went on, "...I feel the same way about that but I also feel the same about these kids being a blessing, Henry too. You mentioned this could be the happy ending you were supposed to get even if it's not the one you wanted." The nervous tone in Emma's voice made the blonde try to shake off her nerves at being so honest now but she had to get it out, "I feel the same way too. We didn't plan any of this but it's like a fresh start, a new beginning for you, me and Henry. And that makes me happy, so incredibly happy and if this is my happy ending, then I'm damn happy about that too." The blonde breathed hard with a grunt, "The kid may not take the news well but I still have hope it'll all turn out okay."

Regina worried her bottom lip in a show of trying to hide her growing smile but the awe shucks look Emma gave her only caused the brunette to let her bottom lip go and smile brightly at her.

"I'm really happy all of this happened, Regina." Emma chuckled lightly to herself before she pointed out, "Even if you don't want to date me."

Archie made a quick note wanting to talk more about the small comment in their next session. He remained silent watching the two stare at one another. The look on Regina's face was hard to read but soon enough her lips curled into a soft smile, "I'm glad this happened too, Emma."

Regina made no mention of the dating part but Archie knew he had to bring it up next week.

XxX

Emma had driven Regina to their session with Archie so when they left his office and quietly exited the building together. They didn't care if people saw them, not anymore. People were already talking about the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming growing closer to The Evil Queen. No one ignored the fact that the two were seen together more often than not either.

"I just had a thought." Emma mumbled, she opened the passengers side door of her car open for Regina. They stood closely next to the car on the sidewalk away from prying eyes while they spoke quietly to one another.

"Should I be worried?" Regina joked but Emma only smiled in response.

"What if the twins are identical? It never really crossed my mind until now and..." Emma spoke with a twinkle in her eye, "...what if they are twin boys or twin girls? Completely identical." And then she laughed with the brightest smile that made Regina feel warm all over, "And I can't tell them apart. Sure, you'd probably know which one is Rufus and which one is Reginald but me?"

Regina laughed so hard it was completely unexpected. Mainly because it rang true what Emma was saying. She could see it now, Emma running around trying to figure out which twin was which and it caused such a delightful feeling in the former Evil Queen. Her hand covered the small bump growing on her stomach while she continued to laugh. Such a simple sound was music to Emma's ears and she couldn't stop herself from sharing that same joyous look.

"If anything I'd probably have to mark one with a bright colored marker on his arm or something. Like a little bright green dot that signifies he's Rufus and not his identical twin brother Reginald."

"You are not marking our children, Emma." Regina couldn't stop from laughing, "And we are _not _naming them Rufus or Reginald."

"You don't like Rufus Swan-Mills?" Emma jested, she winked at the brunette, "It's got a nice ring to it."

"No."

The blonde's face turned just a little more serious before she hesitantly asked, "What about Thomas?"

This time Emma wasn't joking. She moved from foot to foot in the most adorable way which made Regina take a moment to think on the name. Something about it made the brunette smile but she didn't want to give anything away. Regina really hadn't thought about baby names just yet. There had been a few but nothing serious. Something told her that Emma had been thinking a little more seriously about baby names. And Thomas was one of them.

Regina chanced a look around which confused Emma but once Regina took the blondes hand and slipped it slightly under her shirt all question was gone. The instant Emma felt the slight bump for the very first time she couldn't contain the quiet gasp that followed.

Emma didn't want to be overly touchy with feeling the baby bump so she never made a move to do so. She caught sight of it from time to time but never actually put her hand on it. Waiting for Regina's say so was what made Emma keep her hands to herself. There may have been a thought that Regina would never say she could touch her stomach but Emma hoped it'd happen. This move from the brunette, especially out on the edge of Main Street, was a big one. No one was watching them but even then with the way they were so close and the car blocked them from sight; no one could see Emma's hand underneath Regina's shirt lightly placed on her stomach.

"We need to start seriously thinking about baby names." Regina whispered, the look on Emma's face made her heart flutter as she held Emma's hand in place. She didn't know what came over her but she was happy she did it because Emma's look of pure happiness made it all worthwhile. Lightly trailing her thumb over the back of Emma's hand, Regina said, "That being said, I do like the name Thomas."

"Yeah?"

"It is one to consider."

Emma tried to contain her excitement before she said, "Doc said in another month he'll be able to tell the genders of the kids. If they are positioned right," Her thumb rubbed light circles over the warm skin of Regina's stomach, "Are we waiting for when you give birth or are we going to find out then?"

These were things they really hadn't talked about yet and now they were having them in public. Why was it they always had private conversations out on the sidewalk after a session with Archie?

"We can talk about that later. Maybe tomorrow night after we talk to Henry?" Regina asked cautiously. Emma smiled her response. Dinner and then a sit down with Henry had been the plan. Emma made sure to clear her schedule so no interruptions would occur since she had a feeling it'd be one hell of a night.

"Emma?"

At the sound of someone calling Emma's name Regina lightly dropped Emma's hand away from her stomach. The two women looked around to find Neal heading towards them with a curious expression. Instantly, Regina growled.

A bright smile graced Neal's face the minute he caught sight of Emma but he was alone in sharing that look. The hand that had just been on Regina's stomach ran through long blonde locks with a tired sigh, "Neal."

"Hey, I was uh - I was wondering if I could talk to you." The hope on his face made him look like a young kid but it did nothing for Emma. A shy look flashed towards Regina from the man as he mumbled, "Privately."

Regina gave up on trying to battle Neal Cassidy. She butted heads with him when he first came into the picture but now she just didn't have the energy or drive to do so. It was just not worth it and considering she was exhausted from therapy she took her time slipping into the car with Emma's watchful gaze on her.

"We're kind of busy right now, Neal." Emma shot him a look, she had no need to talk to him that minute. Clearly, it was something that wasn't dire and all Emma wanted to do was take Regina back to the mansion and relax. She was just as exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was get into some conversation with the father of her and Regina's child.

"It'll be quick. Promise. And anyways, I never see you anymore." Again, that look of hope made him look so boyish but Emma could only sigh indifference while he added under his breath, "You're always with Regina it seems like."

Taking her cue, Regina shut the door of the car without a word. Emma stared through the window with sad eyes at the woman who kept her eyes trained on the road ahead. Waiting patiently until Emma was done talking to the buffoon.

Neal nodded his head for Emma to follow him some feet from the car so Regina wouldn't hear whatever was being discussed. Sitting in that yellow car Regina made no attempt to try and eavesdrop. Really, she didn't want to hear anything that man had to say to Emma. Placing both hands over the small swell of her stomach she let her lips curl in a light smile thinking on those few moments ago when Emma had her hand there.

Snapping out of her daze Regina slyly looked out the passenger side window at the sound of Emma's slowly rising voice. The blonde looked furious and Neal shared the same expression. Regina had seen Emma's mad face but this was different. Emma stuck her finger in his face and spoke angrily to him as she clenched her jaw from time to time. Regina couldn't make out anything that was being said but the instant Neal started to back away and shake his head trying to make up for something he had just said.

It wasn't any of Regina's business to hear or see what was going on but then again, Emma and Neal were making a scene out on Main Street. Craning her head around Regina noticed a few bystanders gathered as the son of Rumplestiltskin and the Savior had it out. The fight was long overdue considering the two exes never really talked about their torrid past or so Regina thought.

But then Emma said Regina's name clear as day to the man and it made the former Evil Queen fear the conversation wasn't necessarily about Emma and Neal's past.

Carefully Regina looked over her shoulder watching the two seethe before one another on the sidewalk before something extraordinary happened.

Neal said something that Emma really didn't like to hear; before anyone knew it or even saw it coming (especially Neal) Emma punched the man square in the face.

Regina startled herself in the car almost jumping out of her seat. She blinked in amazement as she watched Neal tumble down to the ground with a look of shock. The blow from Emma caused Neal Cassidy to fall over his feet and land on the ground. It amused the former Evil Queen.

Emma's voice raised to an all time high, clear enough for Regina to hear, "You better fucking move or I'll be tempted to back over you for what you just said about her."

Regina noticed Neal scramble to his feet and hold his left eye where Emma got him. The man said no more and with one last look at him Emma made her way to the drivers side door and got in. She clenched her hand that had collided with Neal's face before she started the car and took off. Leaving Neal behind along with a handful of on-lookers.

XxX

Regina had no idea what to say to the still angered blonde who drove with purpose. Her sore right hand gripped the gear shift while she remained silent the entire way with her eyes on the road. Once Emma pulled into the driveway of Regina's home she released a breath she had no idea she had been holding. The irritation still clear on that beautiful face caused Regina to keep quiet and wait for the right moment to speak.

"I don't fucking get people." Emma growled. The tone was one Regina hadn't heard before, still the woman didn't know what to say even when Emma looked at her with a regretful gaze. With a deep breath, Emma apologized, "Sorry for the outburst and that whole scene back there with Neal."

"It was bound to happen. You two haven't really talked about your past issues." Regina spoke in a soothing manner. She noticed Emma frown and shake her head, "Me and Neal have talked it out. Back there...that was about something else."

Regina frowned, "Henry?"

Emma debated on being honest, she worried her bottom lip before she muttered, "_You_."

Regina may have heard her name mentioned but she figured it had to really do with Henry. By the looks of things the entire fight had to have been about her. There was a slight interest to know what set Emma off or what was discussed but she wasn't about to pry. The fact that Emma stated she was tempted to run Neal over did intrigue her more but she kept her lips shut. It wasn't her business to ask.

"I just don't understand where he gets the right to judge you when he doesn't even know you. I know people around here still think of you as The Evil Queen and still talk about what happened in the past, in The Enchanted Forest." Emma paused for a reaction from Regina but the regal woman remained still. "But you're not that woman now and he has no right..."

"I honestly could care less what Mr. Cassidy or the entire town of Storybrooke think of me, Emma. All that matters is your opinion and Henry's. You two are the most important..." Regina stopped quickly fearing she was teetering on the edge of too much information. The look of awe in Emma's eyes made her want to go on but she decided to make a joke, "Now, while I did enjoy seeing you punch him in the face, I can't help but wonder - are you going to go around and punch anyone who says an unkind thing about me?"

"Maybe. Probably." Emma jutted her bottom lip out in thought before she added, "Yeah, most likely."

The look on Regina's face made Emma wonder what it meant but then she watched the woman smile ever so slightly. Briefly, Regina let her eyes turn down before she looked through her lashes towards Emma, "Thank you for standing up for me. Does your hand hurt?" The genuine look of concern on Regina's face almost knocked Emma over silly but the blonde mumbled, "Nah, I'm fine."

"I'll get you some ice when we get inside." Regina sweetly replied, Emma grinned to herself.

"And uh, I'm not good at much but I'm good at having your back." Emma made sure to point out. Regina couldn't say it aloud but she did agree with Emma on that.

"But you'll have to be the one to explain to our son about why you punched his father." Regina noted before she opened the passengers side door, delicately standing to find Emma scrambling out of her side. Regina flipped her hair from her eyes, "Unless he's found out already. You did have a few onlookers, dear."

"News travels fast around here." Emma grumbled before holding out her arm for Regina to take. The brunette peered down at the offered arm before finding Emma's eye for a moment. The confident smile on Emma's face made it easy for Regina to slip her arm securely with the blondes. Regina may have curled up against the blonde as they walked closely towards the front door of Regina's home but neither pointed out the obvious.

If they hadn't been so consumed in one another they would have noticed a car parked out front of the mansion. Instead, they got lost in the warmth of each other.

"Thomas?" Regina asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"It's a name you've really given thought to?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah."

"Unlike Rufus and Reginald," Regina smirked in response.

"I went with an R theme and Reginald is like Regina. But with an LD on the end."

The second time that day Regina let out a boisterous laugh which was highly contagious. Emma looked to the laughing woman curiously before joining in. As soon as they reached the front door though, the laughs died down and Regina wiped a stray tear of happiness from her cheek.

"What about Rowdy Roddy Piper? Piper would be the kids middle name of course."

Regina had no idea where Emma came up with that strange name but it only caused Regina to laugh again. This time Emma laughed with her as they stood before the front door. Regina searched for her keys but stopped remembering she left the door unlocked, still laughing, "Do I even want to know where you came up with that name?"

"I should have known you wouldn't know who he is." Emma shook her head with a fake look of disappointment, Regina opened the door with a smile as Emma stepped in behind her. "He's one of the best wrestlers ever and he is in one of my all time favorite movies. I think it'd be a perfect name for one of the twins. Rowdy Roddy Piper Swan-Mills."

"Emma, that is a terrible name!" Regina laughed again, unable to stop as she set her purse and keys down.

"Fact - Rowdy Roddy Piper is a great man and not-so long ago, an amazing wrestler." Emma held a serious look that only continued Regina's laughing before the blonde winked at her, "Besides, I don't know what names you've been thinking. We haven't talked names. Hell, we haven't really talked or looked into preparations for the twins. We probably should. Before we know it they'll be crawling all of the place with me trying to figure out which is which."

Regina's laugh died down but she still wore a soft smile towards the woman. Emma was right, they really did we need to talk more about things that need to be done before the twins came. Slowly, Regina walked up to the woman who gazed at her in such a sweet way it always made Regina shiver with excitement. She was about to speak but was cut off when the sound of two other people entered the room.

"One of you is pregnant? With twins?"

Regina and Emma gravely looked at one another for a moment before they turned to find Mary Margaret standing in the room with a wide eyed expression along with Henry who wore the same look.

"Why are you two talking like it's both of your baby? Babies?" The boy asked curiously, almost too stunned to speak but he got it out while Mary Margaret's mouth opened and shut several times. She shook her head before she quickly muttered, "Henry got sick at school so I brought him here since Emma is supposed to be at work and Regina is usually here but I should have called you Regina. But I didn't." The woman otherwise known as Snow White looked between both women again before she stuttered, "What exactly did we walk in on?"

Regina stood silently in fear of what was to come next while Emma so elegantly choked out, "Oh shit."

* * *

**A/N - Just because Regina and Emma mention the twins hypothetically being boys and Emma mentioning Thomas as a serious name for one of the twins doesn't mean they will be boys or even identical twins. **

**Thank you all so much again, I truly do appreciate it!**


End file.
